Together Forever: Revelations
by truch28
Summary: Pokeshipping. After traveling in the Unova Region, Ash can't wait to go home and see everyone, especially a certain Cerulean gym leader. Will he ever get to tell how he feels? Will she tell him? Please Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1- An Unexpected Arrival

This is my first fan fiction of Ash and Misty.

Here are the main characters-

Ash- 18

Misty-18

Brock-23

Iris-18

Cilan-23

There are other characters that will be in the story but most of them are not of huge importance, but I will let you know there age with a parenthesis around the number after there name. Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Btw, rates, reviews, and tips would be appreciated. I'm a little nervous doing this.)

**Chapter 1- An Unexpected Arrival **

Ash, Cilan, and Iris were on their way back from the Pokemon League in Unova, where Ash made it in the final four and lost to an extremely tough trainer. You would think he would be very upset after losing that big match, but surprisingly he was in a somewhat good mood. This was very strange to Cilan and Iris, so they had to ask what was going on with him.

"Hey Ash, why are you in such a good mood when you lost in the Pokemon league?"Iris decided to ask him.

"Honestly, I'm like this because I get to go home and see all my old friends. And besides, I know I did my best." Ash told her. "Pika Pi! (Yes we did)!" Pikachu said on Ash's shoulder.

"Well you haven't seen them in a really long time so I would probably feel the same way." Cilan said.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me to Pallet town to meet everyone. It would be a lot of fun!" Ash said out of nowhere.

"I don't know Ash; I gotta go see my brothers back at the gym." Cilan said with a somewhat sad tone.

"Same Ash, I don't even know if I'm allowed to go to Pallet. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I wanna ask my dad first." Iris said.

"How about this, we go to Professor Junipers and talk about it there." Ash suggested.

"Ok, we can do that while I make lunch there." Cilan said.

"Now that's a great idea!" Ash said excitingly.

"You would say that Ash." Iris said jokingly as they laughed at the joke while walking.

**XXX**

They finally make it to Professor Juniper's lab. As they enter in, Ash is welcomed and congratulated by everyone in there.

"Congratulations on your final four finish Ash." Professor Juniper said.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"You too, Pikachu." Juniper said to the yellow mouse.

"Pika Chu (Thank you)." Pikachu replied.

"Professor, I was wondering if you were going to Kanto soon. I really want to go home and see all my family and friends." Ash asked her.

"Actually, I'm planning on leaving later today. I have to meet with Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan for a conference in Kanto. You're welcome to join me."

"Yes! That would be fantastic!" Ash said excitingly.

"Just one question, are Cilan and Iris coming too?" she asked.

"I don't know. They said they would think about it." Ash replied.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cilan is preparing lunch with Iris watching him cook like an Arcanine watching its prey "Is it done yet?!" Iris said in a whiney and demanding tone.

"Haha, almost Iris." Cilan said nervously.

"Haha sorry Cilan. I can get mean when I'm hungry." Iris told Cilan.

"It's ok. Were all a little hungry I guess." Cilan replied.

"Lunch is ready everyone!" Cilan shouted out.

He heard everyone rushing towards the kitchen like a bunch of wild Tauros and sit at the table waiting for him to serve everyone.

"Wow that was certainly fast." Cilan said jokingly.

"Let's eat!" everyone said the same time.

While everyone was eating, Juniper told Cilan and Iris what she told Ash and needed to know if they were coming as well.

"So, are you guys coming or no?" she asked.

"You know what, Cilan and I talked about it and we agreed that we would go." Iris told her.

"That's great! Now I really can't wait to get home! I promise you will love everyone!" Ash said very excitingly.

About an hour later after everyone ate lunch, they were packing up to go to Kanto.

"Ash, is it ok if we go to Cerulean City before we go to Pallet? I realized I need to pick something up." Juniper asked him.

"That's even better! I can finally see Misty!" Ash said.

"Misty? Who is she?" Iris asked.

"She was my traveling partner in Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto. I haven't seen her since before I went on to face the Battle Frontier." Ash told her.

"I can't wait to meet her Ash. She sounds like a great girl." Cilan replied.

There was silence in the truck after that conversation. Juniper was driving while Cilan and Iris were sleeping. Ash and Pikachu, on the other hand, were still up. Ash was looking up in the dark sky while the stars shine bright.

"Pika Pi Chu? (You ok Ash?)" Pikachu asked his longtime friend with concern.

"I finally realized something buddy." He told the yellow mouse.

"Chu? (What's that?)" The mouse replied. "I love Misty. I loved her ever since she fished us out of that lake. And I just realized this right now. It took way too long." He told the mouse.

"Pi ka Pi ka pi (finally you admit it)" the mouse replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ash jokingly said to the mouse.

"Ever since she left to take care of the gym, I've felt empty on the inside, even though Brock was still there. Don't get me wrong, I like May, Dawn, and Iris, but only as friends. I know they liked me more than that. I only want Misty. I think about her every day. She's got me going crazy I don't know what I would do if she was gone."

"Pika Chu Pi Ka Pi (Don't think like that. You're gonna see her soon)." The mouse told him.

"Your right buddy. And I gotta make this return count because if I don't tell her, I don't think I ever will and I have to let her know." He said to the mouse.

"Chu chu Pika Pi (Don't worry, I'll make sure you tell her.)"

"Thanks buddy. I knew I could count on you." He told him.

After that they drifted off to sleep.

While they were talking, Iris heard what he said and started to tear up, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Sniff sniff I can't believe he doesn't like me. I wish he felt the way for me the way he feels for this Misty. Fine. I don't care about him anyway." She finally said to herself before crying herself to sleep. Juniper was just outside of Kanto at this point and would be there by morning.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in Cerulean City, it was about 10 am while the Gym leader Misty was sleeping. Ever since she left to return to the gym, she was having the same dream over and over again. It was about the journey she was on with Ash and Brock, except she told Ash about how she felt about him. And before he could answer, something would wake her up. But recently, she's had this feeling that he was coming to see her. Ever since she started having this feeling, she's been having a different dream. This time the dream is that he would rescue him from her loneliness and admit his feelings to her. Sort of like prince charming saving the princess and having a happy ending. But while having this glorious dream, she kept hearing this annoying bang. Her sister Daisy barged in and had to force her up.

"Misty! It's like, 10 o' clock and like, you have gym battles today. So you need to like, get up now!" Daisy said in a bitchy mood.

"Ugh, fine Daisy I'm up." Misty said right back to her.

"God, she can be such a bitch." Misty said to herself.

No matter how bad her sisters can be, the only thing that keeps her from killing them is the thought of Ash. So she has the biggest smile on her face today. So after showering and getting dressed, she goes down stairs and makes her breakfast. Her other sisters are there as well.

"Misty, why are you like, so happy today?" Violet asked curiously.

"I don't know. I feel like something good is going to happen to me today." Misty answered. "Like, what do you mean by something good?" Lily asked.

"Maybe I get to see someone special today." Misty told her.

Her sisters are still confused about it, which gave Misty an even bigger smile. She hears the door open.

"That might be a challenger. I'll be back girls. See ya!" Misty said excitingly.

It indeed was a challenger trying to win her badge. He was a young kid. He looked like he was a brand new trainer.

"So, are you a new trainer?" She asked the young trainer.

"Yes mam. I'm going for my 2nd badge." He replied.

"Ok. How many Pokemon do you have?" She asked.

"I have 3." He told her.

"So we will have a 3 on 3 battle. Is that ok?" Sh asked.

"That's fine by me." He said.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" the young trainer called out. His trusty grass/poison pokemon came out ready for battle.

"Interesting choice. Go Staryu!" Misty called.

**XXX**

Juniper was driving while everyone was sleeping. She stopped in front of the Pokemon Center in Cerulean. Ash quickly brought his head up as soon as he felt the truck stopped moving.

"Wake up every one! We finally made it to Cerulean!" Ash said so loud everyone in the car might of got a headache.

"Shut up Ash! Were all awake!" Iris said angrily.

As soon as she said that, he was already out of the truck and into the Pokemon center. He wanted nurse joy to take his Pokemon as soon as possible.

"What's the rush there Ash?" Nurse Joy asked him.

"I think you of all people should know why I'm in a rush Nurse Joy!" The black haired boy told her.

"Oh, I know now. But" she was trying to tell him that she was in the middle of a battle but he rushed out with Pikachu.

"Wow that was fast." Joy said to herself.

"If you need me, I'm going to the gym!" Ash told Juniper.

"Wait for us Ash!" Cilan shouted while he and Iris ran after him.

As he was getting closer and closer to the gym, his nerves started to build up within him. When he made it to the front door, he made a complete stop. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He couldn't wait to see her, but didn't want to rush it right away. He wanted to run in and hug her, but he doesn't know if she would return it. A lot of things were running through his mind. But he went in the gym feeling confident. As soon as he walked in, he saw her and went into an aw type of state. Even though she was in a battle, she still looked so beautiful with her long, orange hair. To Ash she was a goddess above all women (except his mom of course.) He continued this until Cilan snapped him out of it.

"You ok Ash?" Cilan asked. "I thought you wanted to see her."

"We should hide! I don't want her to see us." Ash said before he answered Cilans question.

"I do, but I feel like I'm missing something." Ash told him.

"Pika Pikachu! (Get her a gift!)" Pikachu told Ash.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Thanks buddy!" He thanked his buddy by giving him a treat.

"But what should I get her?" He pondered.

"You know Ash, girls love roses and chocolate." Iris suggested even though she was still mad at him from last night.

"Thanks! That's a great idea! I'll be right back!" Ash told them and sprinted out of the gym.

"Wow, he's certainly crazy about her, isn't he?" Cilan said to Iris while she stood there and said nothing.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the battle was tight. The young trainer proved to be tougher than appeared. Both of them are down to their last Pokemon. The young trainer used his new Raticate that recently evolved from Ratatta during the battle. Misty was using her trusty Starmie, even though she wanted to use Gyrados. But she knew it was wrong to use such a powerful creature on a newer trainer.

"Raticate use Hyper Fang!" The young trainer shouted.

"Dive under the water Starmie!" Misty shouted.

Starmie just avoided direct contact from the attack but still took some damage. Starmie came out of the water and appeared behind Raticate who is stuck in the water.

"Finish it with a water gun!" Misty commanded. The water gun was right on target and soon the Raticate fainted.

"Raticate is unable to battle, Starmie wins! The winner is Misty, the gym leader." The judge said.

The young trainer put Raticate back inside its pokeball, thanked Misty for a great battle, and promised to return for a rematch. During the battle, Misty heard the front door open. So she decided to go see who was there. Then she saw the green haired man and a long purple haired girl just standing near the door anxiously.

"Hello there, I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. I haven't seen you two around here. Are you new trainers?" she kindly introduced herself to the strangers.

"Hello Misty, it's a pleasure to meet you. And no we are from the Unova region. I'm sorry, I'm Cilan." He introduced herself.

"And I'm Iris." She said stubbornly.

"Would you two want to battle for a gym badge?" Misty asked Cilan stood there nervously and wondering where Ash was and really wish he returned right now.

"You see umm, I just remembered that I put my Pokemon back at the Pokemon Center and it must of slipped my mind that I left them there." Cilan said nervously.

"Yea um same here. We need to go get them." Iris said as they both nervously sprinted out of the gym.

"That was really weird." Misty said to herself.

Meanwhile, Ash got the chocolate and roses plus a very special gift for later. He was taking his time to get back to the gym not even thinking about how Iris and Cilan were going to distract her. Soon he saw people sprinting towards him.

"Ash! What took you so long?!" Iris shouted at him.

"Calm down Iris, what happened that made you sprint towards us?" Ash asked.

"She wanted to challenge us to a battle and we had to lie and say we left them at the Pokemon Center." Cilan said while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. I didn't realize I was gone that long. I also picked up something else for her." Ash said happily.

"What is it?" Iris said curiously.

"You'll have to wait. Now we need to get to the gym. Iris, how do I look?" Ash said towards Iris, as she was caught off guard by the question.

"You look good Ash. I'm sure she'll be happy just to see you." Iris said.

"True. Now let's go!" Ash said with confidence.

They make it to the gym and try it again, but Ash developed an idea on how to come in.

"How about you guys go in first since she's seen you before." Ash told his two friends.

"Ok, then we will reintroduce you to her. It will be romantic." Cilan said to him while Iris said nothing.

Cilan and Iris walked back into the gym and walked towards Misty.

"Sorry about before." Cilan apologized.

"So are you guys ready for a battle?" Misty said.

"Uh, were sorry Misty. We didn't come for a gym battle." Cilan apologized again.

"Then why are you guys here?" Misty asked with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just say that were here to reintroduce you to an old friend of yours." Cilan said. They both moved out of the way while Ash walked into the gym after Cilan said that.

"Um, hey Misty! It's been a while. You uh look beautiful." Ash said nervously because it's been such a long time since he last saw her. To him, she really looked like a goddess. She just stood there. She was so happy yet confused. She knew that he would return to him. He looked completely different than what she expected, but it was a good different. He got taller, built some muscle, and still had that long black hair. Tears of joy were starting to form in her eyes.

"Ash! You're, you're here! I can't believe it!" She said before she ran at him with a huge hug with him happily returning it. She was starting to cry tears of joy into his shirt. They stood like that for quite some time before they broke apart.

"Are those for me?" Misty asked him obviously seeing the flowers and chocolate.

"Yes they are. It's great to see you." Ash told her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much. You're so sweet." She said.

"I've actually grown up a bit while I was out." He said jokingly.

"I hope not too much." She replied jokingly.

"Pika Pi! (What about me?)" Pikachu said.

"Hi there Pikachu! It's great to see you too!" Misty told him.

"Pika Pi Chu! (It's great to see you too.)" Pikachu replied.

"This is so sweet!" Cilan said to the both of them.

"So why are you here Ash?" Misty asked him.

"I came home to see you and Brock and everyone else." He replied.

"Does your mom know you're coming?" Misty asked.

"Nope. That's the best part. I can't wait to surprise her!" He said to her.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center. I need to pick up some Pokemon."

"Good thing I don't have any other battles today. Let's get going!" Misty excitedly shouted.

**XXX**

So that's chapter 1. Ash discovers that he loves Misty after all these years, but Iris hears and gets mad and jealous. Will she try to break up this sweet reunion? Will she forgive Ash? Read the next chapter to find out. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter.

P.S.- Any advice/tips would be great since this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2- Reigniting An Old Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon what so ever (if I did, I would not of let Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, or Rachael Lillis go and Ash and Misty would be a couple in the anime.)**

**I know it's been a while since I did the first chapter but I had so much going on for college. Hopefully I'll get this up now.**

**Chapter 2: Reigniting an old flame**

As they all sprinted out the gym, Ash realized that he needed to go to the Pokemon center.

"Hey guys, we need to go to the Pokemon Center. I need to get my Pokemon from there." Ash told everyone.

"We also need to see Juniper as well." Cilan said.

So now they made it to the Center just as Juniper was walking out of the Center. She was happy to see them all again.

"Hello Ash, Cilan, and Iris. It's nice to see you back from the Gym. How did it go?" Juniper asked.

"It was fantastic!" the other girl that Juniper didn't recognize at first.

"Ah, so you're Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader. It's a pleasure to meet you." Juniper said.

"It's nice to meet you." Misty said in return.

"Well, I need to go to Professor Oaks now, so how about a lift?" Juniper said. Suddenly, they all heard these growls from their stomachs. Then, they all laughed in embarrassment.

"I guess were all hungry," Juniper said "so how about lunch before we go?"

"Sure! We're starving!" They all said while their stomachs growled even louder than before.

XXX

Misty was leading them all around for the best restaurant in Cerulean. Ash was slowly walking behind everyone else. Cilan noticed and slowly fell back and wanted to talk to Ash to see what he was thinking.

"Hey Ash, what's the reason that you're walking so slow?" He asked.

("Yea Ash, why?") Pikachu asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret from the girls." Ash told.

"Of course. I'm not the one to tell secrets." Cilan told him.

"(Me neither.)" Pikachu told him.

"OK, but this won't be easy. On the way home to Kanto, I realized I love Misty. And I don't know if I should tell her." Ash whispered to Cilan.

"Wow. I knew you guys were close friends but I didn't know that you loved her. I have a good feeling that she feels the same way." Cilan whispered back.

"(I knew it.)" Pikachu said so confidently.

"You think so?" Ash whispered to Cilan. "How did you know Pikachu?"

"What do you mean?" Cilan whispered back.

"(Other than the fact you told me already, I've been around you two for a long time. I've always knew that you two had something for each other. It's like I told him when we were going home, you gotta tell her sometime, but not right now.)" Pikachu explained to them both.

"Wow Pikachu, im impressed." Cilan said.

"(Thank you Cilan.)"

"Ok Pikachu, you're right. I'll wait." Ash said.

"(When am I wrong?)" Pikachu told him. Ash laughed that one off.

Meanwhile the guys were talking about Misty; the girls were doing the same exact thing, you know, except talking about Ash.

"Hey Misty, what do you think the guys are talking about?" Iris whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should try to find out. It might be private." Misty whispered back.

"You know, I could tell you exactly what they're talking about, only if you really wanna know." Juniper whispered to the girls.

"Really?!" they both whispered excitedly.

"Yup. They're talking about you Misty." Juniper told them.

"Me? Really? I wonder what about me."

"I have a feeling that he really likes you Misty." Juniper told them. When she said that, Misty started blushing fast.

"Uhh, I think you're right. But the thing is that I love him." Misty whispered to them. Iris didn't really say anything because she figured that.

"Well, it looks like we're here guys." Misty said out loud.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ash said excitedly.

"When aren't you?" Misty said. "Let's go eat." Misty said.

XXX

They were at a sea food restaurant, which look delicious from all the food they saw. They were lead to their seats by their waitress. They all got their drinks and ordered their food. Bad news is that it would take at least an hour for it because it was so busy today.

"Aw man!" Everyone said disappointedly. The only one who was happy was Pikachu because he was guzzling down a bottle of ketchup.

"Might as well make talk while we wait." Cilan said. "So Misty, how long have you been the gym leader at Cerulean?"

"For a while actually. It can be so boring sometimes, but I love it so much." Misty replied.

"I know how you feel, Misty. I was a gym leader for some time until I started traveling with Ash. I'm also a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan told her.

"What is a connoisseur?" Misty asked.

"Basically, I can tell how well you and your Pokemon work together you battle and hang out." Cilan told her.

"Oh, that's really cool." She replied.

"Thanks. Do you have any help at the gym?" Cilan asked.

"No Cilan! Why man? Why?" Ash said so scared.

"Why is that-"before he could finish.

"Don't even get me started! They are the absolute laziest, worst, annoying sisters anyone could ask for! They do not help me with the gym at all! They just sit on their asses and boss me around all day! I'm so sick and tired of them! I wish they-"Misty shouted and them was interrupted by Ash's action.

"Calm down Misty, just calm down." He said at a low, calming tone while massaging her. While he was doing this, both Ash and Misty started to blush. At a random moment, Iris just got up and left, seemingly crying.

"We'll talk to her." Juniper said as her and Cilan left.

"Thanks Ash, I'm better now." Misty shyly told him.

"Yea uhh, no problem." Ash said nervously.

There was an awkward moment after that. They didn't know what to talk about. Finally Ash said something.

"I wonder what's wrong with Iris."

"Same. I hope she's ok." Misty replied. "So, what were you talking to Cilan about on our way here?" Misty asked curiously wondering if she could get him to confess.

"Uh, nothing really. He was giving me advice on something. Why do you ask?" Ash answered with a somewhat nervous tone.

"Oh, just wondering. What kind of advice? Maybe I can help you out with it." Misty said with a cocky tone, but Ash wasn't going to fall for that. He knew what she wanted to know.

"Well, let's just say it's something that I'm not really comfortable talking about it." Ash told her.

"Aw come on, tell me." Misty begged.

"You really think I would tell you something private like that? I could ask you what you girls were talking about, but unlike you, I respect your privacy." Ash told her.

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll wait for it. By the way, have you talked to Brock recently?" Misty asked.

"Oh wow! I totally forgot about Brock! I feel like a jerk." Ash told her. "Let's go to Pewter City after lunch!"

"That's a fantastic idea!" Misty said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Iris was crying outside. Cilan and Juniper where trying to comfort her. She was sobbing while trying to talk so they couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry Iris, but you've got to calm down because we can't understand what you're saying." Cilan told her. Finally she calmed down enough for them to understand what she was trying to say.

"It's Ash. I love Ash but he loves Misty." Iris said before another outburst of tears came.

"I'm sorry Iris." Juniper said trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. It's his." Iris said angrily.

"No it's not Iris." Cilan said pulling her in for a hug. "Just because you love him and he doesn't love you back doesn't mean it's his fault."

There was a moment of silence. Then Iris was finally calm enough to return inside.

"You ready to return in?" Juniper said. "The food probably arrived a little bit ago."

"Oh yes! Let's get in there!" Cilan and Iris said excitedly.

XXX

Ash and Misty were still talking about Brock still waiting for their food to show up.

"The last time I saw Brock was when we separated from our journey in Sinnoh. He wanted to become a Pokemon Doctor." Ash told them.

"Oh wow. I wonder how he's handling seeing Nurse Joy every day." Misty jokingly and both laughed at that joke.

"Same." Ash responded. They saw Juniper, Cilan, and Iris walk back in the restaurant and back to the table.

"Are you ok, Iris?" Ash and Misty both asked at the same time.

"Yea I'm fine. I just over reacted I guess." Iris told them.

"Good." Ash and Misty said again at the same time. "Stop doing that." Ash told her.

"No, you stop doing that." Misty told him and then they both laughed.

"Finally, food!" They all said!

XXX

After they ate lunch, they were outside the car.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Juniper asked.

"Well, Misty and I were going to walk to Pewter City and visit an old friend of ours. Cilan and Iris, you guys are welcome to join us." Ash said.

"Sure, we'd love to join you Ash." Cilan told them.

"Sorry guys, I have to get to Pallet right away. Oak's expecting me there by tonight." Juniper told them.

"That's fine. I guess we'll see you in a couple days." Ash said to Juniper.

"Alright, I'll see you guys." Juniper said then drove away.

"So, who's your friend were going to visit?" Iris asked.

"His name is Brock. I haven't seen him since our Sinnoh journey." Ash said.

"Enough talking, let's get going!" Misty said.

So that's Chapter 2. I'm not going to write about the journey to Pewter City cause it's gonna take too long. Cilan knows about Ash being in love with Misty and Iris figured that Misty was in love with Ash, but they don't admit it yet. When will they? Is Iris really ok? And how's Brock? You're gonna find out about Brock next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- The Return of Brock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon what so ever (if I did, I would not of let Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, or Rachael Lillis go and Ash and Misty would be a couple in the anime.)**

Chapter 3: The Return of Brock

We all remember Brock, right? Of course we do, who wouldn't? Whether it would be his expertise in Pokemon, his great cooking, his passion for breeding, or his charm with the ladies, even though he either got rejected, pulled by the ear by Misty and Max or probed by his croagrunk.

Anyhow, he is now currently the head doctor at the Pokemon Center in Pewter City with Nurse Joy. You'd think he would be love stricken every day in there, but Brock has grown up a lot over the years. After he got home from Sinnoh with Ash, he saw that his younger brother Forrest became strong enough to become the Gym leader and was proud of him. So he had time to perfect his skill to be a master breeder and doctor.

Now in the present, It had been a rather slow day at the Pokemon Center. Not many trainers came in that day. But Brock had a strange feeling, but it was a good strange. Like something unexpected. Who knows what it would be.

"Are you ok Brock?" Joy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Did you ever have a feeling that something good was going to happen but you don't know what it was?" he asked Joy.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Why, do you have that feeling?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, it's really strange. It's like I'm going to see someone I haven't seen in a really long time." As he responded, the door opened. A group of trainers walked in. There was something familiar about them, but Brock couldn't figure it out yet.

"Hello, welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, how may I help you today?" Brock said to the group of people.

"Yes, you can heal my Pokemon." The young man said. As he put his pokeballs on the table, he put Pikachu with them. Then he knew who two of the people were.

"Ash, Misty, It's so great to see you!" Brock said loudly.

"It's been a really long time Brock." Ash said.

"It's great to see you too Brock." Misty said.

"(Nice to see you again Brock)." Pikachu said happily.

"I've missed you too, Pikachu." Brock told the yellow mouse.

"Nurse Joy, do you think…" before Brock finished, Nurse Joy told him to go.

"Go ahead Brock, it won't be that busy today and I can handle it by myself." Joy told him.

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it." Brock told her.

"Let's go to the Gym and we can catch up." Brock said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, this is Cilan and Iris, my traveling partners in Unova." Ash said.

"It's nice to meet you Cilan and Iris." Brock said.

"Like wise." Cilan responded.

XXX

It was getting dark outside when they made it to the Pewter City gym. Forrest was in the middle of a battle with a trainer trying to earn another badge. The match is nearly over with both of them down to their last Pokemon. Forrest had his Steelix out and the opponent had their Nidoking out.

"Steelix use dig!" Forrest shouted.

"Nidoking use surf!" the trainer shouted.

Steelix dodged the surf.

"Attack now!"

Steelix went up right underneath Nidoking and got injured pretty bad.

"Come on, Nidoking. Use earthquake!" the trainer shouted.

The ground started shaking and Steelix was getting hurt pretty badly.

"Now use flamethrower!" the trainer ordered.

It was super effective against Steelix and was nearly done.

"Come on Steelix, don't give up! Use Iron Tail!" Forrest said to his trusty Pokemon.

"Counter with your Iron Tail!" the trainer shouted but it was too late.

Nidoking got hit hard with the Iron tail and fainted.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Steelix wins! The victor is the gym leader Forrest!" the referee announced.

"Return Nidoking!" the trainer said. "You did a great job. You deserve a rest. I'll be back for that badge!"

"I'll be here waiting!" Forrest told the trainer.

"Excellent job Forrest, I'm proud of you!" Brock shouted.

"Hey Brock! I didn't even hear you come in. Thanks bro." Forrest said. "Hey Ash, hey Misty, It's been a really long time!"

"Yeah Forrest, it has. That's awesome that you're the gym leader now!" Ash said.

"Yeah, I love it! It's a fun job!" Forrest told them. "I'm sorry, who are you're other friends?"

"Oh yeah, this is Cilan and Iris." Brock introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, you did a fantastic job." Iris told him.

"Uhh, thanks Iris." Forrest replied with a little blush.

"Forrest likes Iris! Forrest likes Iris!" Misty and Ash shouted.

"Shut up! No I don't! We just met!" Forrest shouted at the both of them.

"Haha, calm down Forrest, they're just kidding, right?!" Brock said to Ash and Misty.

"Yes we are. Don't worry Forrest." Misty said.

"Well, I got to take care of some business. I'll see ya guys later." Forrest said.

"See ya later!" they all shouted.

"You guys hungry? I'm about to make a lunch." Brock told the group.

"Sure!" They all shouted.

XXX

They're all sitting down at the kitchen table eating one of many Brocks superb meals. There was also a lot of talking between Ash, Misty, and Brock as they all wanted to catch up.

"So Brock how's becoming a doctor treating you?" Ash asked.

"It's really great! I love it!" he replied.

"That's awesome Brock! I'm really happy for you!" Misty told him.

"Thanks you guys! It means a lot." He told them. "So Cilan, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm a gym leader, a Pokemon Connoisseur and a chef like you." Cilan told him.

"That's fantastic! I used to be the Pewter City gym leader." Brock replied. "What's a Pokemon Connoisseur?"

"Basically, I examine the relationship between you and your Pokemon when you battle and when you just hang out." Cilan explained.

"That's interesting." Brock replied. "What about you Iris?"

"I'm a dragon master in training. I love dragon type Pokemon. That's the main type of Pokemon my town is known for." Iris told him.

"That's awesome. Dragon type Pokemon are very powerful." Brock answered.

"So Brock, I have to ask this, do you still fall in love with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny every time you see them?" Misty asked jokingly.

"I'm glad you asked me that Misty," Brock said "Actually, no I don't."

"What?!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Does that mean you finally grown up?" Ash asked.

"I guess you can say that. But I have to tell you that I actually dated the Pewter City Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy."

"WHAT?!" Both Ash and Misty shouted in surprise.

Their minds were blown at this point. They both knew that Brock got in a trance every time he saw one of the two girls, but they never thought he would get the chance to date them. Cilan and Iris where confused by there reaction to Brock's news, so they had to ask.

"Why is it such a shock?" Iris asked.

"You have no idea what he was like on our first journey. Whenever he saw Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, or any other really beautiful girl," Misty started explaining, "he would get all lovey dovey around them, asking them for a date and embarrassing himself, so I had to pull him by the ear."

"Wow, I'm sorry, but that's really funny!" Cilan said while giggling.

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted. They weren't what I was looking for." Brock told them.

"Wow, that's a shocker right there." Ash said jokingly. With that remark, Misty slapped Ash.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ash yelled angrily at Misty.

"For being mean to Brock!" Misty yelled back.

"Guys, it's really ok. We're still good friends." Brock told them before things escalated between the two friends.

"Sorry Brock, that was a little uncalled for." Ash said.

"It's ok Ash, really. It's fine." Brock told them.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Ash announced.

"Me too, I'm exhausted." Misty said.

"Me three." Iris said.

With that, everyone went to bed inside the gym, except for Brock and Cilan. They stayed up and took care of cleaning the dishes. While cleaning, Cilan wanted to know more about Ash and Misty's relationship but didn't know how to bring it up.

"Are you ok Cilan? It looks like something's on your mind." Brock said.

"Actually, something is on my mind. I was wondering if you could tell me more about Ash and Misty's relationship." Cilan asked.

"Of course, but I have to know why?" Brock told him.

"Well, obviously I don't know Misty that well, but ever since we picked up Misty from the gym, Ash has acted differently." Cilan said to Brock.

"Really, that's new to you? He's always acted like that whenever Misty's around." Brock told Cilan.

"I don't know Brock. Ash told me something that no one else really knows." Cilan said. This gave Brock the biggest smile ever.

"He finally admitted that he loves Misty, didn't he?" Brock asked.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Cilan asked.

"Well, I've been around them for so long, I knew they loved each other, even though they never admitted it verbally. It's the little things I you got to look out for." Brock told him.

"Even Pikachu knows that those two love each other." Cilan said.

"Why is it so hard for you to see it?" Brock asked curiously.

"It's not that, it's just those two are really interesting. They've known each other for so long and they don't admit there love to each other." Cilan answered.

"Well, it gets complicated from there." Brock said. "It looks like where finally done cleaning. Lets get to bed. Ill tell you more about it later if you want."

"You don't' need too. I'm already confused enough as is." Cilan said. "Let's get to bed."

"Agreed." Brock said.

XXX

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to go to Pallet town. They all wanted to get there so bad.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Brock said to everyone.

"Yeah! Let's go to Pallet town!" The whole group shouted

XXX

It seemed like everyone is having a good time walking to Pallet, and they are. But there are still questions and ideas that still need to be figured out. Cilan still wants to talk about Ash and Misty, Brock made it a primary objective to talk to Ash about admitting his love, and Misty also wanted to talk to Iris. The guys were walking faster than the girls, which caused the two groups to talk.

"So Ash, I heard you did something pretty big. I'm real proud of you buddy." Brock told him.

"Hey! How did you hear about that?!" Ash shouted, and then looked towards Cilan.

"Ash, we were just talking and-"Cilan began to say before being interrupted by Brock.

"Ash you need to calm down. I've always known you loved her." Brock told them.

"What? How?" Ash shouted while blushing.

"(Does he really need to tell you Ash?)" Pikachu asked.

"Yes he does Pikachu! I want to know!" Ash replied angrily.

"Ash, I've traveled with you for so long, it's obvious. Let me ask you this, do you need help telling her?" Brock asked nicely.

"I'm sorry Brock, and yea I kinda do. I know what to say, it's just I don't know how to say it and when and where to tell her." Ash said.

"You don't need to figure this all out right now. We'll talk about it more when we get to Pallet town." Brock told him.

"Okay, thanks Brock." Ash said.

Meanwhile the guys were talking; Misty and Iris were walking next to each other quietly, until Iris started to talk to her about Ash.

"So how long have you been in love with Ash?" Iris asked.

"Since the first day we met. I really wish he would tell me how he feels because I know he feels the same way I do." Misty answered.

"That's really sweet, but I have to tell you something. I have a crush on Ash too," Iris said nervously. "But I see how he feels about you and I'm not going to get in your way. Also, I'm sorry if I've made you think if I hate you. I really don't."

"Thank you, that means a lot. Its ok Iris, I thought that he was dating you when you guys showed up and I kinda hated you too." Misty told her. After that remark, the girls laughed it off.

"So, how are we going to get you and Ash together?" Iris told her.

"Uhh, I don't know." Misty said while blushing.

"I know how we are." Iris told her while winking. The groups made it outside of Pallet town and didn't even realize it yet until Pikachu shouted.

"(WE MADE IT!)" Pikachu said.

"Yes, finally!" Everyone else shouted.

So that's chapter 3. Brock knows that Ash admitted that he loved Misty and figure out how he is going to tell her somehow. Iris and Misty finally become good friends and are planning a way to get Ash to tell her. How will it happen? You have to read to find out.

P.S. I don't know when I will post the next chapter. I'm busy because of college and other stuff. And don't forget to write a review, it will help.


	4. Chapter 4- Ash's Journal

Chapter 4- Ash's Journal

As they walk through the very small, quiet town, the group is very excited to go see Ash's home. Brock and Misty are excited because they haven't seen his mom in quite some time. Cilan and Iris are excited to meet his mother for the very first time. Pikachu is excited because he will finally get to drink some ketchup. But Ash is excited for a different reason. You would think because he gets to see his loving and caring mother, or her food, or even the fact he can sleep in his nice, comfy bed. No, he is excited because he gets to update his personal journal, which he accidently left at home before his journeys to Unova. No one and I mean no one, knows of this journal, not even his own mother or Pikachu.

"Well, we're here guys!" Ash said in excitement.

"Yay! Let's go in!" Misty shouted in joy.

"Alright," Ash said as he was opening the door, "Mom, I'm home! And I've brought some friends!"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear," Delia shouted, "I'll be out in a second!"

She finished taking out some food and walked in to see his baby boy, I mean, young man, with all his friends.

"Ash, you're finally home! It's great to see you dear!" Delia shouted as she bear hugged Ash.

"It's great to see you too, but I can't breathe!" Ash struggled to say while in his mother grasp.

"(It's great to see you!)" Pikachu said to Delia.

"It's nice to see you too, Pikachu!" Delia replied while scratching behind one of its ears.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't mean to do that," she said, then she turned to his two trustworthy friends, "Brock, Misty, It's great to see you guys as well!" She squealed as she hugged the both of them.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said.

"It's been a while." Brock said.

"It has, I'm sorry Ash, but who are the other two people with you?" Delia asked nicely.

"Sorry mom, this is Cilan and Iris. They traveled with me throughout Unova." He said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Delia said excitedly.

Cilan took her hand and bowed, "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Ketchum."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ketchum. And thanks for letting us stay at your house." Iris said.

"Oh, what a gentleman, Ash you can learn a lot from him." Delia jokingly said. "And it's no problem dear. Any friend of Ash is always welcome here." She said to the young, purple haired girls.

"Well, make yourselves at home while I finish making lunch." Delia told the group.

"Oh please Delia, let me help you with that." Brock offered.

"Me too, I would love to help!" Cilan offered kindly.

"Oh thank you guys! It means a lot!" Delia said with joy. "Ash, why don't you go help the ladies set up in the guest room."

"Sure, I'd love too." Ash said. "Let's go ladies. _This would be the perfect time to update my journal. I have a lot of things to write in it."_

XXX

"Your mom is really nice Ash!" Iris told him while setting up one of the guest beds.

"I know, she's a great mother." Ash replied.

"She's always had me over here whether it's to help her with chores or to just talk." Misty said.

"Oh yea, what kind of stuff do you girls talk about?" Ash asked curiously with a small grin on his face.

"That's a private manner, Ash. Something you'll never know about." Misty replied returning that grin.

"Will you tell me Misty?" Iris asked.

"Of course, you are a girl, so you get to know. I'll tell you more about it later." Misty told Iris.

"Haha, in your face Ash!" Iris shouted at him.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I'll find out eventually." He replied.

"Ash, girls, lunch is ready!" Delia, Brock, and Cilan shouted.

"Coming!" They all shouted as they finished setting up in the bedroom. Then they all rushed downstairs to see what was on the table.

As Ash and the two girls took their seats, Delia, Brock, and Cilan were finishing up with setting up the table. Ash was so excited he could not find any word to describe the smell of the food of three great cooks. He started drooling over the smell.

"Really Ash, drool," Misty said interrupting his trance, "I guess you still haven't changed your attitude towards food, have you?" she said jokingly.

"Yeah Ash, that's disgusting." Iris added.

"Whatever, I'm just starving." Ash told them.

Delia was placing the last of the food on the table.

"Well, dig in!" She shouted excitingly.

"About time!" Ash shouted while grabbing all the food on the table. Then, he got the back of his head hit by his mom and Misty.

"Ash, you're being very rude! Wait until everyone else gets their food!" Delia shouted while everyone else laughed.

"Ow, that was uncalled for!" Ash said.

While Ash was recovering from the hit on the head, everyone was getting their food. And after that, his mother was bombarding him with questions like what's Unova like? How was the journey? And how did you meet Iris and Cilan?

"Well, when I arrived in Unova, It was beautiful. So many nice places in the Unova region. The journey as always was a blast! And it was quite funny on how I met Iris." Ash said.

"What did you do, get Pikachu to toast her bike?" Misty said jokingly and everyone, including Ash, laughed at that joke.

"No, Misty, and she was in a bush and I heard her move. So I pull out my Pokedex and the entry said Axew. So I decide to throw a pokeball at it and then she pops out all mad at me." Ash said while laughing. Everyone else was starting to laugh as well, even Iris who was really mad at him for doing that laughed.

"And then Cilan was the one of the first gym leaders I faced. He's actually a triplet, so I decided to face all three brothers." Ash said.

"How did that go?" Brock asked.

"I beat the first brother and lost to the second one. Then I faced Cilan, who had a Pansage, which is a grass type, and I used my Oshawott, which is a water type." Ash said.

"So, you still haven't learned about your type advantages?" Misty said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't matter, because I won!" Ash told her boastfully.

"How?!" Misty and Brock shouted.

"Here's how," Cilan began to say, "Ash and his Oshawott worked together and caught my Pansage and I off guard with a water gun against the wall and then finished us off with a razor shell attack. After he won, I was mesmerized on how he won. Asking him questions about his battling strategies. And it was official; I wanted to travel with Ash."

"Come on guys, you should have known I don't care about type advantages. Remember when I beat Gary's Blastoise with my Charizard," Ash reminded them "And speaking of Gary, how has he been?"

"He's been busy helping Professor Oak lately." Delia said.

"So is he at the lab now?" Ash asked.

"Yes he is, but he's very busy." Delia told him.

"That's fine, I'll go see him later along with my other Pokemon!" he said excitingly.

"I would love to meet your other Pokemon as well as Misty's and Brock's." Cilan said.

After lunch, Cilan and Brock helped Delia clean up the kitchen and talk about recipes, Misty and Iris were having girl time, and Ash finally got to do what he wanted to do; and that was write in his journal. Ash requested to Pikachu that he do something else like hang out with the girls, which was really strange for the mouse, but he stayed with Ash but was on the bed taking a nice, well deserved nap. So Ash finally had some quiet time to write in the journal.

_Date- May 5__th_

_These last few days have been fun yet stressful at the same time. I got to bring Cilan and Iris with me to meet my mom, Misty, and Brock. And speaking of Misty, on the way back to Kanto, I admitted that I love Misty. I know it's really strange, but she's all I thought about on the way back. I told Pikachu and he said that it was about time I did it. I mean sure I was dense about it back then, but was I really that dense? I know we had moments, but that was a really long time ago. I can't describe these feelings right now and I don't know if they're good or bad. Is that what love is? A feeling you can't describe? Anyway, when I saw her at the gym, I had to better prepare myself. Words could not describe how beautiful Misty looked. She had grown and developed so much since the last time I saw her. She's so beautiful that she puts all her sisters to shame. So I got her chocolate and flowers. And when Misty saw me, we had a really long hug and I thought we were going to kiss, thankfully that didn't happen. She appreciated the chocolate and flowers, which was a good thing. After that, we all went out to eat and Misty and I were acting really strange together. It was different and I don't know if it is good or bad. It was the same as before, the same Misty teasing me except I didn't get mad at her as much. I just laughed her off. Which was strange for her. And I have bad news, I had to tell Cilan that I loved her, but luckily, he was mature about it. And even worse, Brock found out from Cilan, which sucked. It's not that I didn't want them to know, it's just I didn't want them to know right away. And now they say that they are going to help me figure out a way for me to tell her. That's really nice of them, but I feel like i have to do this by myself. I have no idea how I'm going to do it. And Iris is acting strange too. At first she was quiet and I thought she hated Misty because she didn't even try to talk to her until we were on our way to Pallet. I don't know what happened there. But other than that, my mom as always is happy to see me. I talked to all them about my journey and other stuff related to that. My mom asked me about what I'm going to do next. I never even thought about that. So I think I'm going to stay home for a while. I already have a mini plan of what I'm going to do. First thing is that I'm going to see my Pokemon at Oaks lab and introduce them to my Unova Pokemon. Second is talk to Gary because I haven't seen him in so long. And third but most importantly, admit my love to Misty. I can't hold it in any longer, I have to tell her soon otherwise I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I tell my mom about my feelings for Misty? Will she try to be serious or will she be all lovey dovey with me? I don't think so. I think that'll be it for now. I'll write down everything that happens from here on. _

"Ash, can I come in?" his mother knocked on the door, which made him quickly put away his journal.

"Yeah, sure, come in." he said.

After hearing this, Pikachu woke up from his nap.

"Are you ok? Why are you up here by yourself?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just taking a little nap is all I was doing." He replied.

"Oh ok good. Everyone's going to Oaks lab if you want to come." She told him.

"Awesome, let's get going Pikachu!" He said with obvious excitement in his voice.

(Alright, let's go!) Pikachu shouted.

And with that, that's chapter 4. I know it was kind of random for the chapter to be about a journal, but trust me, it will play an important role with in the story soon. Also I hope this chapter isn't boring. I think it's quite interesting, but I guess it's technically a "filler chapter". I just ask to stick with this, it will lead somewhere. Just wait.


	5. Chapter 5- An interesting Reunion

Before I start Chapter 5, I would like to apologize for taking so long. It's not easy trying to do this and college essays at the same time. Anyway, here's chapter 5, enjoy! Once again, reviews and suggestions are nice!

Chapter 5- An Interesting Reunion

After everyone got ready, they all headed out the door of the Ketchum house and started walking towards Professor Oak's lab, which is the most popular place in town. Ash was the most excited because he'll get to see Oak, Tracey, and Gary, and possibly some other people.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up! I wanna see everyone!" Ash shouted while sprinting.

"You better slow down Ash Ketchum!" Delia yelled.

"Yeah Ash, relax, we'll get there. Just take it nice and slow." Brock told him.

"Come on, you guys are no fun!" Ash told them.

"Oh yea, I bet I can beat you there!" Misty said.

"Oh yea, I accept your challenge!" Ash told her.

As the two sprinted, everyone shook their heads in disbelief, even Cilan and Iris. They never saw Ash act like this before.

"I guess some things never change." Brock said with a giggle at the end.

"I guess so." Delia replied.

Five minutes later, everyone made it to the front of the lab. Ash and Misty were still arguing who won the race and decided to wait for everyone else before they went in.

"I won the race!" Ash yelled playfully.

"No, I did!" Misty playfully yelled back.

"It doesn't matter who won because we finally caught up to you!" Delia said.

"Haha, I guess so." Ash said with a laugh.

"Well what are you waiting for, go in!" Misty said.

As they all walked in, the lights were off. This was strange because the Lab's lights were usually always on.

"Maybe the power went out." Iris said with a nervous tone.

"That's impossible because the lights were on while we were on our way here." Cilan said.

"Hold on guys, I got the light switch." Brock said.

_Lights flick on_

"Surprise, welcome back Ash!" The crowd of people shouted.

"Whoa!" Ash and friends said.

"Hey there Ash, this is why I came to Pallet Town, to throw you a surprise party!" Juniper said.

"Wow, thanks you guys! This was totally unexpected!" Ash said.

The people in the crowd that surprised Ash and friends were Juniper, Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Tracey(21), May(18), Max(16), Norman, Dawn(18), and Gary(18). Ash was surprised by everyone who showed up. He was the attention of the party.

"Hey Ash, congrats on the top four spot in Unova!" Oak said who was also with the other professors, who were also congratulating Ash.

"Thanks everybody, Im proud of the Pokemon I used. Speaking of them, how are they doing?" Ash asked.

"They're all happy to hear that you're home. You should go say hi to them soon." Oak replied.

"I definitely will, but I gotta talk to everyone else first."

"Alright, I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Go talk to everyone else and have a good time. I bet you have a lot of catching up to do."

"I do, thanks Oak."

While that conversation was going on, Misty and Brock were catching up with May, Max, Tracey, and Gary. Iris and Cilan were catching up with Dawn while meeting everyone else. Delia was talking to the professors. Ash started to approach the two young teen groups and combined them both.

"Hey everyone, it's great to see you all!" Ash shouted interrupting both groups.

"Hey, why are you-" Misty began to say before being interrupted by everyone else.

"Hey Ash, it's so great to see you again! It's been so long!" May and Dawn said to the raven haired man.

"Hey girls, it's has been a while. May I want you to meet my travel buddies from Unova, Cilan and Iris." Ash said.

"Hey guys, it's really nice to meet you." May said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Iris said. "Hey Dawn, it's great to see you again!"

"Hey Iris, it's nice to see you again too!" Dawn said. "Does Ash still act like a kid?"

"You know it, all the time!" Iris said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ash yelled at the two girls.

"I'm just kidding Ash." Dawn said.

"Are you really?" Iris asked in a joking tone.

"Nope!" Dawn said while she and Iris started cracking up.

"Fine whatever, I'm just gonna talk to everyone else." Ash said.

"Hey Ashy-Boy, how've ya been?" Gary obnoxiously asked.

"Hey Gare-Bear, I'm in too much of a good mood to let that nickname get to me." Ash replied with a giggle at the end.

"Hey, don't call me that! You know how much I hate that nickname!" Gary yelled.

"Jeez, I was just kidding. You gotta relax." Ash said trying to calm him down.

"I know you are, it's just I hate that nickname." Gary said apologetically.

"It's my fault, let's just forget that happened. How've you been Gary?"

"Busy, nothing but nonstop research. Today is the first day off I had in a really long time."

"Man that sucks. Makes you wish that you were a trainer again, doesn't it?" Ash asked his longtime rival/friend.

"Sometimes it does, but I still train with everyone whenever I have down time, so I haven't lost a step with any of them. We should battle sometime soon so I can beat you bad." Gary said cockily.

"Alright, challenge accepted then." Ash said. "I'm gonna talk to Misty, okay?" Gary asked.

"Sure, okay, see ya later." Gary said.

"Hey Ash, what about me?!" May and Max asked.

"Oh wow, Im sorry you guys. I thought you were talking to Misty." Ash said.

"She said she needed to go outside and think about something." May said.

"Oh ok, we can talk while we try to find her." Max said.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said with a smile on his face. _I wonder why she's outside by herself. I hope she's ok._

Meanwhile, Misty was outside by the lake where the water Pokemon were relaxing, thinking about the only thing she could think about: Ash. She couldn't keep her mind off of him because she had her own revelation: she loved Ash. _Wow, I love that crazy boy. I don't know why, but I love him. Oh man, here he comes! _

"Hey Misty, there you are! Why are you out here all by yourself?" Ash asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff." The beautiful red head replied.

"Hey Misty, lets catch up!" May said.

"Okay, Ash, get outta here! May and I are gonna have girl talk." Misty told him.

"Oh fine, be that way. I'll talk to Max and find Tracey and go see my Pokemon." Ash replied. "_Why is she acting like this? Why does she not wanna talk to me? Does she love me too? Maybe I'll find out from someone._" Ash thought as he was walking away. Meanwhile, Dawn and Iris found the group of girls and decided to join them.

"Hey girls, there you are!" Dawn shouted.

"Hey Dawn and Iris, May and I were just starting to talk." Misty told her.

"Okay, so who are we gonna talk about?" Dawn said with a smile.

"I actually wanted to tell you something." Misty said nervously debating whether to tell the group or not.

"Oh, what is it?" May asked curiously.

"Iris already knows this, so I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone else, promise?" Misty said with seriousness in her voice.

"We promise!" Dawn said.

"So what is it?" May said.

"Girls, I think I'm in love." Misty said.

"Oh yay, with who?" May asked curiously.

"Ash Ketchum." Misty told the girls.

"Oh yay, we have to get you guys together!" Dawn and May said in unison.

"I don't know girls; I think it needs to happen naturally. I don't wanna force him to tell me or anyone force me to tell him." Misty said nervously.

"Oh really, so when you do you plan on telling him?" Iris said.

"Um, I really don't know. I'm hoping he does it so I don't have to worry about it." Misty said with a nervous laugh.

"See, that's why we need to help you Misty. Because we need to help you find out that he loves you first." May said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find that out?" Dawn asked.

"How about this, we have a sleepover at Ash's house and we can plan a way to get Ash to admit that he loves Misty." May said.

"That's a great idea! Do we all agree?" Iris asked.

"I don't! I think it's wrong! If he did, he would tell me!" Misty told the group with a somewhat angry tone.

"Too bad Misty, the rest of us thinks it's a great idea. So get ready for some major planning." Iris said.

When the girls were discussing and arguing this, Ash found his Pokemon having a good time seeing him and meeting his Unova Pokemon. Also talking to Max about his Hoenn journey.

"So how far did you make it in the Hoenn League?" Ash asked the young trainer.

"I made it to the top eight like you did. It was a lot like your battle with Morrison." Max said.

"Aw man, that sucks. But hey, you'll get em next time. Where do you wanna travel next?" Ash asked.

"I think I wanna travel through Kanto first since I'm already here." Max answered.

"Good choice Max." Ash told him.

While they were having their conversation, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and Gary showed up to the two of them. Now the conversation changed direction.

"So Ash, I heard you did something big recently, congrats man!" Tracey said.

"Wait, Brock, Cilan, did you tell Tracey and Gary?" Ash demanded.

"It was all Gary's fault. He kept asking about you two." Cilan told Ash trying to calm him down.

"Jeez Ash, you don't have to get all mad. I mean, it's only love." Gary said to him, aggravating him even more.

"Shut up Gary! And Cilan, this is a huge problem because too many people know." Ash said fuming with anger.

"Calm down Ash, like I said earlier, we will help you tell her." Brock said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need to do this on my own." Ash told everyone.

"Alright, but remember, if you do, all you have to do is ask." Brock reassured him.

"Thanks Brock, even though I'm still mad at you two." Ash told him.

Meanwhile, the girls asked Delia if they all could sleepover at her house. Ash didn't want Gary there because of today.

"Of course Dawn and May can sleepover," Delia screamed with enjoyment, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Thank you so much," Dawn and May said in unison, "now we gotta get our stuff!"

So that's chapter 5. Once again, sorry this took so long. Now is where it's start to get interesting. Prepare yourselves. Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 done and uploaded tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6- The Sleepover

Like I said, this is where things are going to get interesting. Once again, please review and rate. It'll mean a lot if you do.

Chapter 6- The Sleepover and the Betrayal of a Friend

So after the party, everyone went to the Ketchum household to get ready for this huge sleepover. Delia, Brock, Tracey, and Cilan are in the middle of making a huge dinner while the girls and are in the living room talking about "the plan", Pikachu is on the kitchen table waiting, and lastly, Ash is in his room writing in his private journal.

_May 5__th__- Continued_

_We all went the Oaks to pay him a visit, but it ended up being a surprise party for my success in Unova. I was definitely surprised and I bet so was everyone else. But it was nice; I got to see everyone from all the other professors to May, Max, Norman, and Dawn. And then there's Gary. He was being his usual annoying, cocky self. He said he's been busy and barely had any time for himself. He also still thinks he's a better trainer than I am. We'll see about that. I think Misty got mad at me when I said hi to Dawn and May. Is she jealous of them? I hope not. I don't wanna make it look like I'm interested in them. So I tried to find her with May and Max. We found her outside near the lake where the water Pokemon were. So I tried to talk to her, but instead she wanted to talk to May in private because it was "girl talk". While Max and I began to leave, I saw Dawn and Iris walk up to them and talking too. I wonder if they were talking about me. I'll need to find out. Now Gary and Tracey know that I love Misty, thanks to Cilan. It seems like I can't trust anyone with my secrets anymore. I hope Pikachu didn't tell Misty anything because I finally figured out how I'm going to tell her. _

While he was writing, he heard a knock on the door. So he had to quickly put his journal away while the door was opening. It was Misty! I hope she didn't see it.

"Hey Ash, why are you up here by yourself?" Misty asked.

"Well, um, I was, uh, j-just thinking, yeah, just thinking about s-something." Ash told her nervously.

"What were you thinking of?" Misty asked curiously, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted.

"Well, uh, I was thinking about what uh Gary told me." He quickly answered.

"Oh, what did he tell you?" She asked.

"He said that he was gonna beat me the next time we battle." He told her.

"Oh ok. By the way, dinner is ready, that's why I came up." Misty said.

"Okay, let's go then." He said.

"Alrighty, lets go!" Misty said out loud. _"He's so cute when he gets nervous. He definitely likes me." _She thought as she was walking with him.

XXX

With that, everyone made it to the dinner table. Different conversations were starting, from Misty and Dawn getting to know each other, Brock telling everyone his life, Cilan explaining his job, Tracey telling everyone what it's like working with Professor Oak, Iris telling everyone about wanting to be a dragon master, Ash and May catching up, and Pikachu destroying one bottle of ketchup to the next. Meanwhile, Delia was just enjoying the company and seeing all of Ash's friends.

"_I'm so happy that all of Ash's friends are here." _Delia thought.

After an hour of discussing, the talking started to die down. The group of girls began whispering about the plan and the guys were still offering Ash to help him out.

"So Ash, do you still need our help?" Cilan offered, "I feel terrible for letting the rest of the guys find out about your secret."

"You know what, I actually might need all of you guys," Ash began to explain, "I have somewhat of an idea formulated in my head. When I'm finished with my planning, I'll let you know if I need you guys. It's the least you can do."

"Of course Ash, anything, as long as you actually do admit it to her." Brock whispered.

"You don't need to worry about that; if I don't, I'll let Pikachu his most powerful thunder attack ever." Ash whispered a little too loud.

"Ash, did you say something about Pikachu attacking you?" Delia asked.

"Uh, no." Ash answered simply.

"I'm pretty sure you did. Now why would you let Pikachu do that to you?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Mom, you need to relax. I'll tell you about it later." Ash accidently said. At that point, he needed her to be quiet.

"Ok, you better tell me why." She demanded.

Meanwhile, the girls were discussing about their plan to find out if Ash if he did love Misty.

"I still think this is a bad idea. I already figured out that he loves me." Misty whispered low enough for the girls to hear but the guys not to hear.

"How did you already do that? We don't even have a plan yet." Dawn asked.

"Well, it was when I went up to his room to get him down for dinner. We were talking and he was nervous. I don't know why he's nervous though." Misty whispered to the group.

"That's because he was hiding something from you." Iris whispered.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. But the question is, what is it?" May asked.

"Are you sure he's not hiding anything from me and maybe he's actually nervous about admitting it to me?" Misty asked the group.

"He has to be hiding something because he's never acted that nervous around you though." May told her.

"Yeah, so we need to sneak into his room while he's sleeping to find out what he's hiding." Iris told the group.

"Great idea Iris!" Dawn and May whispered in excitement.

"No, absolutely not." Misty began her rant. "Just because he may be hiding something, doesn't give us any right to go through his room to see if he is."

"Well Misty, you're out voted three to one. So we are going through this whether you like the idea or not." Iris whispered.

After everyone was finished eating, it was already 10 o clock at night. The girls were in the spare room getting ready to "go to bed", while Ash was just staring at the stars outside along with Pikachu and the guys were setting up in his room for bed.

"Hey Ash, is everything ok?" Delia asked as she was coming outside.

"Yeah, everything's good mom." Ash told her.

"Ash, you're my son and I know if something's bothering you and I know if something is bothering you. Now what is it? I promise I won't tell." Delia said.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you. All the guys know now. Mom, this is going to be hard for me to say, but uh, I…" Ash hesitated to tell her trusting, comforting mother.

"You, what dear?" She asked.

"I… I love Misty. There, I finally said it." Ash said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Ash, I knew this day would come! I'm so proud of you!" Delia shouted excitedly.

"Shhh, mom, I can't let the girls hear this. I don't know if they know but I hope they don't." Ash demanded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to be that loud. I'm just so happy. I knew you and Misty were going to be together." Delia said.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Two things dear: One, it's a mother thing, and two, it was kind of obvious you liked Misty when you were younger." Delia said with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I was dense and didn't know much," Ash said, "but do you think she knows what I just told you?"

"Ash, there is a possibility that she already knows," Delia said in a serious tone, "but whether she knows it or not, she wants to hear it from you. So you need to figure out how to tell her."

"I'm already coming up with somewhat of an idea. And thanks mom, I appreciate this." Ash said. "I'm going to bed now, good night."

"No problem sweetie, that's what mothers are here for. Good night sweetie." Delia responded.

XXX

As Ash and all of the guys were settling into their sleep, the girls completed their plan with Misty still trying to persuade them to not do it. However, with everything Misty told the group, the rest didn't care.

"So this is how were going to do it, I'll open the door, May and Dawn will quietly search the room, and once you find something, you'll toss it to me." Iris said as the group of girls were walking to Ash's room.

"Okay, got it." Dawn and May said in unison.

"You guys need to stop this." Misty whispered demandingly.

"Ready, go!" Iris said to the two girls.

Misty is too late in stopping their little operation. She is unaware that she is standing in Iris's spot to catch whatever evidence they get. As the girls search through his room quietly, they find a book in one of his drawers. They read the title and it said "Ash's Journal". They found what they were looking for.

"I found it!" Dawn whispered excitedly.

"Good, let's get outta here. I hear Ash waking up." May said.

As the girls were getting out, Dawn tossed the journal to Misty, who was in Iris's place. Misty caught the journal not knowing what it was as the girls were already out The girls were heading back to the spare room and were trying to get Misty to come with them, who was in complete shock after reading the title. As all this was happening, Ash began to wake up to see what was going on. Somehow Misty moved out of the way of the open door and power walked to the room, but Ash caught her.

"Misty, what are you doing up this late at night? And what's behind your back?" Ash asked still trying to wake up.

"Uhh, it's uh, nothing Ash. You're just tired. Why don't you go back to bed?" Misty told the tired Ash, but as soon she put her hands on him pushing him to go back to his room, Ash woke up and realized that it was his journal in her hand.

"Misty, how did you get my journal?" Ash asked whispered in an angry tone.

"Ash, listen, I didn't take your journal. I can explain everything." Misty whispered trying not to wake up everyone else.

"That's not what I see Misty. I can't believe you would do this to me." He said angrily.

"Ash, I didn't do it, you have to believe me." She begged.

As she was saying this, he took the journal from her hand and walked to his door. Before he went in his room, he gave Misty an evil look.

"I don't wanna talk to you Misty." He said angrily.

As he closed the door, put his journal away, and went back to bed without waking anyone from his room up, Misty began to tear up knowing that she made a mistake trying to stop the girls. She felt horrible about what just happened. She went back to the spare room and gave a devilish look to the girls. After seeing the look on her face, they were afraid to ask what happened.

"So Misty, what happened?" Iris asked.

"You wanna know what happened? Do you really wanna know? Well thanks to you and your stupid plan, I got caught with his journal and he's mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I can't believe I thought all of you were trying to help me. I felt like I was set up by all of you. And it's all because you wanted to know if he loved me. I'm mad at all of you and I don't wanna talk to either you ever again." Misty whispered in anger.

"Misty, we didn't set you up." Iris said. "You're right, we took it too far and for that, I'm sorry." Iris said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Dawn said after her.

"Me three." May said.

"No, I'm not accepting your apologies. I can't forgive you for this." Misty said in anger while tears were rolling down her faces. "I don't wanna talk to any of you ever again."

So after their quiet argument, Misty went to bed quietly crying herself to sleep. While the other girls felt so bad for putting themselves ahead of her. They went to bed just upset, but they know they don't deserve to cry.

XXX

There it is, there's chapter 6. The other girls wanted the journal and Misty was caught with it. Ash hates her now and Misty hates the rest of the girls. Will all the problems be solved? Will Ash go through with his plan to tell her, or will this act change his mind about her? Or will he find out the truth? You have to wait and find out!


	7. Chapter 7- Ignorant

Everything has been pretty juicy so far. The girls plan has gone completely wrong for Misty; and because of that, Ash hates Misty and Misty hates the other girls. Let's see how everything plays out. P.S- Sorry this is taking so long. I've been busy with college, black ops 2, and I'm having writers block for this chapter.

Chapter 7- Ignorant

As Misty was lying in bed, she wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, the only thing she could see was the hatred look Ash gave her and his tone when he said "I don't wanna talk to you Misty." When that came up, tears would come to her eyes and she would cry in silence. Meanwhile, the other girls couldn't hear Misty, they knew they did something terribly wrong and knew that Misty was completely upset.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ash entered his room with tension all over his face. He was trying to go back to sleep after the events that took place. Although he didn't wake anyone up, Pikachu sensed that something was wrong and woke up and tried to talk to Ash about it.

(What's wrong Ash? Did you have a bad dream?) Pikachu asked.

"No, but I wish it was though." Ash whispered.

(Then what happened?) Pikachu asked.

"Misty…" Ash whispered trying to figure out what to say.

(She said she didn't love you?) Pikachu guessed.

"No, but I'm not going to tell her now." Ash whispered sternly.

(What? Why not? You remember what you said to me, right?) Pikachu whispered.

"I do, and you can go ahead and do that. She took something very personal of mine and I'm extremely mad at her. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her this time." Ash whispered.

(Oh, come on Ash. It couldn't be that bad. And what is it that she took that was personal? How do I not know of it?) Pikachu asked.

"I'll tell you about it later when everyone's not trying to sleep and can possibly hear us. Now go back to sleep." Ash whispered in anger. Although Ash and Misty fought a lot, they always forgave each other fairly quickly, but this maybe a different story.

XXX

It was about 8 am when mostly everyone was getting up. Ash insisted that he stay in bed because he didn't get enough. The same goes with Misty, who was mostly mad at the other girls and upset that Ash didn't either believe her or thought that she was never given a fair chance to try to explain what happened. So after they got ready, they all headed downstairs. Brock, Cilan, and Tracey where helping Delia make breakfast, the girls where mostly quiet this morning due to last night's incident, and Pikachu was out back thinking on how he can help Ash and Misty.

"Breakfast is ready!" Delia shouted.

As everyone was making their way to the kitchen, Delia noticed that something was wrong. She noticed that the girls where too quiet and that Pikachu felt really sad as well as Ash and Misty not being at the table. So she brought it up.

"So is there something wrong? Everyone's awfully quiet and Ash and Misty aren't down here." Delia asked with great concern.

"Um, we don't wanna talk about it." Iris said.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Dawn added.

"Are you sure? You're free to speak your mind you know." Delia told them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said as he was getting ready to take another bite of his meal.

"Me too, I'm in a great mood. The weathers beautiful and the food is delicious." Cilan said.

"Me three." Tracey added.

"Do you think we should tell them?" May asked the girls.

XXX

It was about 8:45 when Ash and Misty decided they got enough sleep and wake up. Both went outside the rooms they were in and saw each other. Both decided to go to the bathroom and brush their teeth and brush their head. They were both in complete silence, which was unusual when these two are together. Ash was completely angry at her and didn't even want to notice her. Misty knew he was mad, but she didn't think that he was that mad. After both got finished getting ready, they decided to go down stairs in their pajamas instead of wearing regular clothes. Finally, Misty decided to try to talk to him about last night.

"Ash, can we please talk about last night?" Misty asked with a soft tone that Ash could barely hear her.

"Remember when I said I didn't wanna talk to you last night?" Ash asked her angrily. Misty hesitated to answer for a second.

"Yeah, but you still need to know the truth about last night." Misty replied.

"I'm still not talking to you Misty whether you intentionally did it or not. Now leave me alone." Ash said walking away from her. Misty held in her tears as she went downstairs as well going to get breakfast.

XXX

"We might as well tell them, I mean, what can go wrong." Iris said as she saw Ash and then Misty walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Misty, good morning Ash." Delia said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Cilan, and Tracey." Misty said trying to hide her emotions while still ignoring the girls and went into the other room.

"Morning mom." Ash said dull fully as he just took some food and left the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going Ash?" Delia asked with an angry tone.

"I'm going upstairs to eat breakfast." Ash told her.

"No you're not. You are going to stay down here and eat with everyone else." Delia said.

"Yes I am because I'm mad at a certain someone for doing trying to steal something personal of mine." Ash said as his voice began to rise.

"So is that what this is about? Someone stole something from you? Did they give it back to you?" Delia said trying not to yell.

"Yeah, but after what they were done with it." Ash said as he walked away from the kitchen and into his room.

As Delia was trying to calm herself down, she looked directly at the girls.

"Okay girls, now you have to tell me what happened last night. Ash is very mad, Misty is obviously upset and I don't like it at all." Delia said in a strict tone to the girls.

"Okay I'll tell," Dawn volunteered, "well, we thought it would be a good idea to sneak into Ash's room and see if he had left anything around saying that he loved Misty. Misty was against this idea from the beginning but we outnumbered her. So last night was when the plan happened. May and I snuck into the guys room and tried to find something. I open his desk drawer up and we found his journal. So then after we did, Iris was supposed to be at the door to catch the journal, but Misty was there and she didn't wanna wake up the guys so she caught the journal. As soon as she did, Ash began to wake up and we had to get out of there as fast as possible. May, Iris, and I made it back to the room but Misty got caught. She tried to get him to go back into his room without him noticing that the journal was stolen, but Ash found out and is mad at Misty."

Delia, Pikachu, and the guys looked at the girls in complete shock while the girls had an upset look on their faces.

"I just wanna say how sorry I am for causing all this trouble." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Iris said.

"Yeah, I apologize too. We never meant it to go this far. We thought we were helping out Misty." May said.

"First off, you shouldn't apologize to us. You girls need to apologize to both Ash and Misty." Delia said.

"I agree with Mrs. Ketchum. That's really messed up." Brock said.

"I agree as well. I know you were only trying to help, but you shouldn't have to go through some one's personal stuff to find out some crush, especially a journal. A journal is where someone can put their own thoughts and secrets into a book. Obviously Ash's journal means a lot to him. It probably has some of his deepest darkest thoughts and secrets." Cilan said.

There was an awkward silence as the girls were trying to think of what to do next. Should they apologize to Misty first? Should they apologize to Ash first? Or should they wait a little bit and give them some space before doing anything?

(So, what are you girls gonna do, just sit there or are you gonna do some apologizing?) Pikachu asked as he wanted to break the silence.

"I think we're going to apologize to Ash first." Iris said.

"I think that's the best thing to do first." Brock said.

"Well, good luck girls. You're gonna need it." Cilan said.

"Thanks." May said.

XXX

While they were having their conversation, Misty was in the living room watching television, but she also heard every word of their conversation to see if they were telling them the truth or some made up lie.

"_Good, they didn't say anything that was false. But they forgot to mention how mad I am at them." _ Misty thought to herself.

After she heard them saying that they were going to apologize to Ash first, she was both happy and mad at the same time. Happy because she would of done the same thing, but mad because they didn't go to her first.

"_I hope they can convince him about last night." _She thought to herself, hoping the girls would do the job.

XXX

Ash was laying on his bed thinking about last night. He already finished his breakfast, which was on his desk.

"_Did I do the right thing? Should I be mad at Misty? I mean, she did have my journal, but at the same time, she said she never looked in it. She said that she wanted to talk about what happened. Should I give her a chance to explain?" _Ash thought. Just seconds later, he heard knocking on his door.

"Ash, it's Iris, Dawn, and May. We really need to talk to you." Iris said.

Ash went up to unlock and open the door.

"What do you girls want?" Ash asked.

"We need to talk about last night." Dawn said, but as soon as he heard it, he slammed the door right in their faces and laid back on his bed.

"Hey, what was that for? We're trying to apologize to you and you slam the door in our faces?" May shouted.

"Well I don't wanna talk about last night." Ash shouted back at the door.

"Well whether you wanna hear it or not, we're gonna tell you what really happened. It was our fault that Misty ended up with your journal last night" Dawn began to explain, "we we're trying to see if you had anything about being in love with Misty and we saw the journal and took it. Iris was the one who was supposed to catch it, but Misty was in the way trying to make us stop. So that's how she ended up with the journal Ash. We never even looked through it, so we don't know anything. We're sorry we took your journal. You can be mad at us, heck, even hate us if you want, we just want you to not hate Misty because of our mistake."

After Dawn finished explaining, there was no noise coming from his room. The reason was after he heard the apology; he began to doubt himself even more. He didn't know if the girls were telling the truth or whether the girls were just covering for Misty. He didn't want to answer the girls because of his doubts.

"Fine Ash, don't talk to us. Don't say we didn't try to apologize." May said.

Then the girls went down stairs.

XXX

Misty could also hear them apologizing to Ash. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out what Misty hoped for. Still watching TV, she heard the girls go by into the kitchen to tell them the bad news.

"_Come on Ash, why are you being so ignorant?" _Misty thought to herself.

XXX

After the girls went into the kitchen, the guys, Pikachu, and Delia looked at them to hear what happened.

"Nope, Ash isn't forgiving us or even listening to us." Iris said in disappointment.

(Aw man) Pikachu said with a disappointing tone.

"That stinks." Cilan added.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Brock said to the group.

Well there's chapter 7. Once again, Im sorry on how long ive kept you waiting. I know you guys have been waiting for a few days, but I'm happy I got this chapter done. It was hard at first, but then I got it rolling. I'll be busy this weekend with another paper to write, but I'll definitely try to get chapter 8 out. Also good news, thanksgiving break is coming soon, so I won't have any school and a lot of free time. Maybe I can get you guys a chapter or two in those few days. I don't know how long I plan to make this, but it won't be more than 20 chapters. I've been reading some good fanfics lately but there really long. They are The Masters Journey by Mr. and A New Journey by Texas Longhorn. I recommend them a lot but they are really long. So what is Brocks idea? Find out soon!


	8. Chapter 8- Brock's Idea Part 1

Chapter 8- Brocks Idea Part 1

"What's your idea Brock?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, I can't say it right now. Misty is in the other room and Ash is upstairs. We have to wait for them to leave." Brock told the group.

"Oh, alright, I guess we have to wait." Delia said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ash is still upstairs in his room lying on his bed. He is still thinking about what Misty and the other girls said and what he saw.

"_Maybe if I write in my journal, I might figure out what to do." _ Ash thought.

_May 6_

_This has been the worst day of my life. Last night the girls snuck in my room and stole you. I saw Misty with it and I was completely mad at her, and that's not the craziest part of it all. The craziest part was after I got breakfast, I heard Iris, Dawn, and May knock on my door. So I answered and they wanted to talk about last night and I was a jerk and slammed it in their face. They got upset and told me what happened. They said it was their plan to steal my journal and Misty had nothing to do with it. I still don't know if I should believe them. I know I should, but I saw Misty with it. What should I do? _

After writing all that he can think of in his journal, he decided to get changed into jeans and a tee shirt.

"_Maybe I should go see my Pokemon again. I do need to spend more time with them." _ Ash thought.

So Ash headed downstairs, saw Misty watching TV, but still decided not to talk to her, and went to find his mom. She was still in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I go to Professor Oaks to see my Pokemon?" Ash asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

XXX

"Hey Ash, um sure you can go right ahead." Delia said to her son.

"Thanks mom, I won't be back for a while." Ash said. "Pikachu, do you wanna come with me?"

(Sure Ash, I wanna see everyone today too.) Pikachu told his loyal master.

"Okay Pikachu, let's go. I'll see you guys later." Ash said as he walked out the door.

"Is it me, or was that just strange?" May said.

"No it wasn't, it was perfect. Now all we need is for Misty to leave." Brock said. "Then we can get started."

XXX

Misty heard Ash leaving and it felt really strange. Now she wanted to leave the house as she thought it would be a good idea to go out and clear her head. First she needed to get dressed though. So she decided to wear her regular attire, which was a yellow tee shirt and jeans. It was a good change for Misty. She felt like jeans would show off her body figure more than those shorts ever did. After getting changed, she decided to go downstairs.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go out for a walk." Misty told the group.

"Okay, do you want anyone to come with you?" May said to her.

"No, I need to go by myself." Misty said in a little bit of an angry tone to May. "I'll see you guys later."

"Well, it's still obvious that she still mad at us." Iris said.

"Yeah, it sucks. I wish we didn't do what we did." Dawn said.

"Well, that's all in the past now. Now we need to listen to Brocks idea." Tracey said to the girls.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Since there both out of the house, now I can share the idea." Brock began to speak. "So I think we could write fake letters to each of them saying that we should meet up somewhere and talk about this situation."

"That's a good idea Brock." Cilan complimented. "And I think I know who should write them." He added.

"Oh yeah, who do you think should write them?" Brock asked.

"Iris, May, and Dawn of course." Cilan answered.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Brock said.

"I agree with you both." Delia said.

"Same here, since you three did put those two against each other." Tracey added.

"Oh alright, we'll write the letters." All three said in unison.

"Don't worry girls; we'll all help you out." Delia said.

"How about this," Brock said, "Dawn, May, Iris, and Delia will write Misty's letter to Ash and the rest of us will write Ash's letter to Misty. In order for this to work, we need both letters to be perfect."

"Alright, let's do this." All the girls said.

"Let's go guys; we don't know when both of them will get back." Brock said.

XXX

As both groups were working on their respective letters, they found this task to be quite difficult. The problem wasn't what the content was going to be, but how to word it. If they made a mistake on it, both Ash and Misty would know that it would be a fake letter written by someone else. So they had to figure out how each of them would word it.

"Man, I thought this was supposed to be easy." May complained.

"So did I, this is difficult." Dawn complained.

"This wouldn't be hard if we didn't have writers block." Iris said.

"Stop complaining girls! We can write this letter!" Delia told them.

"You're right, let's not give up!" Iris said.

"How about we write this?" Delia suggested while writing.

_Dear Ash, _

_I know you're mad at me, and I understand why you are, but can we please talk about what happened? It's really important that we talk about this. _

_From, _

_Misty_

"I don't know, it seems more like a note than a letter." Iris said.

"You don't wanna give too much away." Delia told them. "I've had to do this before and I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, we trust you Mrs. Ketchum." May said.

"Let's go tell the guys were finished." Dawn said.

XXX

"Let's make it nice and short." Brock suggested.

"That does seem like a good idea." Cilan said.

"Here, how about this." Tracey said while writing.

_Dear Misty,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Obviously, I'm still upset about what happened that night, but I think I'm ready to talk about it. Meet me at the park._

_From, _

_Ash_

"This seems good, but I don't think Ash would apologize first." Cilan said.

"I think we're going to have to keep it like this if we want them to talk about it." Brock said.

"Okay, let's go tell the girls we're finished." Tracey said.

"Alright, let's go!" Brock said.

XXX

"Guys, we're finished our letter to Ash!" May said.

"Excellent, we're finished with our letter to Misty!" Tracey said.

"Let me see your letter girls." Brock said as Delia gave him the letter. Brock quickly skimmed it.

"It's perfect; you girls did a great job." Brock told them.

"Haha, thanks Brock. So, so what do we need to do now?" Delia asked.

"It's simple; all we have to do is wait for both of them to come back. Then we wait for them to go to their rooms so we don't look suspicious. Then we give Misty's letter to Ash first and about ten minutes later give Ash's letter to Misty." Brock said to the group.

"That's genius Brock, but what do we do until they get back?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it is lunch time, so how about you girls wait while the guys and I make lunch." Delia said.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" May said. As soon she said, all the stomachs roared in agreement.

"I guess were all hungry!" Iris said as she and everyone else laughed.

XXX

As the guys and Delia were making lunches, the girls in the living room watching TV quietly. They all had the same thing on their mind.

"Hey girls, can I say something?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, what is it Dawn?" Iris said.

"Well, I may be wrong, but I don't know if what we're doing is a good idea." Dawn said.

"What do you mean Dawn?" May asked.

"Well, we tried to help Misty before and obviously didn't work out. I don't know if writing letters to them will work out. They might suspect, especially Misty that we did it and she will be even madder at us." Dawn said.

"It's okay Dawn; we have the guys and Ash's mom helping us. I think we're doing the right thing." Iris told her.

"Yeah, I know before we were being selfish, but I think we're doing the right thing too. Like Iris said, we have the guys on our side and if they do find out, they'll more likely be mad at Brock and Delia." May said.

"Okay, but I'm still worried about this whole situation." Dawn told the girls. "Do you think I should tell the guys?"

"If you're really that concerned about the whole situation, than you should tell them." May suggested.

"Okay, I think I will." Dawn said.

"Girls, lunch is ready!" Delia shouted.

As the girls were going into the kitchen, they all took their seats. Dawn still had the same look of concern she had while in the living room. As they got their lunch, Brock was the first to notice.

"Hey Dawn, are you okay?" Brock asked with concern.

"I don't know Brock, I feel like we're doing the wrong thing by getting involved with Ash and Misty." Dawn said.

"What do you mean Dawn?" Cilan asked.

"Well, it's Iris, May's, and my fault that we got Ash and Misty into this situation. I feel like if they found out that we got involved with another plan, they'll hate us even more and probably hate each other even more." Dawn said with extreme concern.

"Aw, don't feel that way dear. I just know that we're doing the right thing and that Ash and Misty will be back to their normal selves again. You just gotta have a little hope that this will work out." Delia said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn said in a more cheerful mood.

"Alright let's stop talking and let's eat!" May said.

"Okay!" Everyone else said with excitement.

XXX

Well, that's chapter 8! The girls, especially Dawn, stress great concern with this plan. But Delia and Brock reassure them that they are doing the right thing. Will everything work out the way they wanted? Or will their plan back fire? Find out within the next few chapters!


	9. Chapter 9- Ash and Misty's Alone Time

I don't know how this or the next chapter is going to end up. They might be really short but I hope not that much shorter.

Chapter 9- Ash and Misty's Alone Time

Ash and Pikachu left the house to go to Professor Oaks to see all his Pokemon. He was still thinking about what the girls told him.

"_We were trying to see if you had anything about being in love with Misty and we saw the journal and took it. Iris was the one who was supposed to catch it, but Misty was in the way trying to make us stop. So that's how she ended up with the journal Ash. We never even looked through it, so we don't know anything. We're sorry we took your journal. You can be mad at us, heck, even hate us if you want, we just want you to not hate Misty because of our mistake."_

(You ok Ash?) Pikachu asked.

"No not really buddy. All I've been thinking about is what the girls told me. I don't know whether to believe them or not." Ash told his best Pokemon friend.

(Well, you never really gave Misty a chance to explain herself.) Pikachu told him.

"Yeah I think that was a little unfair on my part, but can I ask you something." Ash said.

(Sure, what is it?) the yellow mouse replied.

"What were you guys talking about in the kitchen?" Ash asked.

After hearing the question, Pikachu started to panic in his mind. He might know if they were up to something. Even though he didn't like too, he had to lie to Ash. He didn't want to ruin Brocks plan.

(Oh nothing, we were talking about what we were going to have lunch.) Pikachu told him.

"Oh ok, I thought you guys were trying to hook Misty and I up or something like that." Ash responded.

After that statement, Pikachu went silent until they made it to Oaks lab. He always enjoyed going there, whether it was to see his Pokemon or just say hi to Oak and Tracey.

"Come on in Ash." Oak shouted after he heard the knock on the door.

As soon he walked in, he saw Oak, and surprisingly Gary taking a lunch break.

"Hello Ash." Oak said.

"Hey Professor." Ash responded.

"Hey there Ashy-Boy." Gary said in his same old cocky tone.

"Hey there Gare-Bear." Ash said back in a similar tone to Gary's.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so what brings you over here anyway?" Gary asked.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing and see my Pokemon." Ash said.

"Is something wrong Ash? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Oak asked. He somehow always knew if there was something wrong with Ash, like it was some kind of gift or talent.

"Huh, what makes you say that something's wrong?" Ash asked Oak.

"Well, you just look like something's on your mind is all. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you too." Oak told the young man. Oak was like a real father figure to Ash, as he only had his mother growing up with. So Ash felt comfortable telling Oak his problems.

"Well, there is something I've been thinking about." Ash said.

"Well, what is it?" Gary asked.

"Well first off, I had everyone over my house last night for a big sleepover. So the guys and I decided to go to bed early tonight. While the girls decided to break into our room and steal my personal journal. So they did steal it at first, but not before I caught Misty with it. After I caught her, I took it back and told her I didn't wanna speak to her. The other girls were trying to tell me that it was their fault because they were the ones who planned it while Misty was trying to stop them. I don't know who to believe or what to do." Ash explained.

"Why did they want to steal the journal in the first place?" Gary asked.

"They wanted to find out if it said my true feelings for Misty, which it obviously does. And they also said they wanted to try to get us together." Ash answered.

"Did you give Misty a chance to explain what happened?" Oak asked.

"No I didn't, do you think I should?" Ash asked.

"It's obvious you do Ash." Gary stated.

"The thing is, I don't know if I should believe the girls. They could be lying to me and still want my journal." Ash said.

"If you think the girls are lying to you, then you do need to talk to her, Ash." Oak told him.

"I guess you guys are right." Ash said.

"It's not I guess, it's we are right Ashy." Gary said.

"Okay I get it, I screwed up big time. Now can I go see all my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Sure, there all outback." Oak said.

"Let's go then Pikachu!" Ash said excitedly.

(Alright!) Pikachu said.

So Ash and Pikachu were having a good time seeing all their Pokemon. He was especially happy to see that his Unova Pokemon were getting along with everyone else. He was also happy that Charizard was finished with his time at Charicific Valley and Squirtle retire from the Squirtle squad so he can battle again full time. Although he was having fun from seeing everyone, another thought crept into his mind: could Misty want his journal? Could the girls be planning on telling me this story so they can try to steal the journal again?

It was about 3 pm and he decided that he still needed time to think about it.

"_Maybe I'm overthinking this whole thing." _ He thought to himself. He had so many thoughts in his head, he thought it might explode. So he decided to just head home and see everyone again.

"_I hope I'm not too late with Misty." _ Ash thought while he was walking home.

XXX

"_I hope we can talk about this soon. I don't wanna lose him as a friend." _Misty thought.

Ever since she left the Ketchum household, she's been having a battle within whether she and Ash's friendship would be saved. It seemed like the negative thoughts were winning the fight, but she still had a glimmer of hope that it could possibly be saved. She decided to take a seat a park bench. She saw this old couple together who looked as happy as could be.

"_I wish Ash and I could be that happy together." _ Misty thought with a little frown on her face. The old couple noticed her.

"Hello dear, what seems to be the problem?" the old lady asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I'm just sitting here enjoying the weather." Misty responded.

"Come on, you know you can tell us." The old man said with a nice smile that reminded her of Ash's big smile.

"Okay, are you sure you want to hear it?" Misty asked.

"Yes of course we do. We'll be happy to help you with your problem." The old man replied.

"Okay, well, it involves this boy and I love with all my heart, but I did something that could screw it up." Misty said and paused. She definitely had the old couple's attention.

"Yes, go on dear. What did you do?" the old lady asked.

"Well, I didn't really do it, but I got blamed for doing it. He has this journal he writes in and he caught me with it in my hands even though I tried to prevent it from being stolen. After he caught me, he said he never wanted to speak to me again." Misty said before breaking down into tears.

"Well, this boy means a lot to you, doesn't he?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, he means everything to me. We've done so much together and I don't wanna lose him." Misty said while still crying.

"Well, you remind me of how we almost didn't get married." The old man said.

"Really, you two almost didn't get married over a journal?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I had my own journal and someone stole it and I thought my wife did it. I got mad at her for a real long time." The old man said.

"So, how did you two make up?" Misty asked with the upmost curiosity.

"Well, I told him I was sorry plenty of time like I assume you did, but he wouldn't believe me. So I asked him to meet me at this very park where I told him I was sorry from the bottom of my heart. I started crying and told him that he meant everything to me and after he heard that, we had probably the most romantic kiss ever. And that's how we stayed together and got married." The old lady said.

"Wow, that's so romantic. What happened to the journal?" Misty asked.

"I threw that old thing out. My wife's my journal. We can talk about anything together." The old man responded.

"So how can I get this guy to understand how sorry I am?" Misty asked.

"Do what I did, tell him to meet you here and apologize full heartedly." The old lady said.

"It's easier said than done." Misty replied.

"Trust me, if he really does care about you, he would show up." The old man said.

"Thank you guys so much." Misty said to the old couple.

"You're welcome dear, so are you going to go get him?" The old lady said.

"Yes I am!" Misty responded.

After that encounter, Misty felt a lot better than she did before. She only didn't think, but she knew that she could save her friendship with Ash and even possibly go even farther with it. She decided it was time to get back to the household. It was a lot later than she expected.

XXX

So that's chapter 9. I decided to combine their two experiences together since it would be longer than if I did them individually. How will it turn out? You have to keep reading to find out.

P.S. reviews and rates would be appreciated. I know I ask a lot, but no one does. I wanna know if you like it the way it is or what could be changed.


	10. Chapter 10- Brock's Idea Part 2

Chapter 10- Brocks Idea Part 2

Back at the Ketchum household, they just finished writing the letters and now they are having a nice, much needed lunch break. There has been a lot of tension in the house ever since "the incident" happened. Delia has been doing her best to keep the tension down.

"This is very good Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you Brock, go ahead and have as much as you want. There's plenty left to eat." Delia replied.

"So Brock, do you honestly think that this plan will work?" Cilan asked.

"Of course I do Cilan." Brock responded.

"Why do you have so much faith in this plan?" May asked.

"Well, no offense, I know Ash and Misty the most out of all of you, and I definitely know two things. One is that they can't stay mad at each other and two is they won't have a clue we did anything to do with them apologizing to each other." Brock said with so much confidence.

"How is that Brock?" Iris asked.

"Well, according the way we wrote our letters, if we give Misty's letter to Ash first, it would make more sense. Even though Misty doesn't like apologizing if she thinks she doesn't need too, she definitely will give this circumstance. And then we give Ash's letter to Misty letting her know that she will take that opportunity to talk." Brock replied.

"Wow Brock, I'm impressed. You have so much detail in this plan it's sure not to fail." Delia said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, but I can't take all of the credit. If you girls haven't written a good letter, then this may not be possible." Brock said.

"Um Brock, I still have one question." Dawn said.

"Are you concerned about being involved with the plan?" Brock asked.

"No it's not that, it's just, what if they recognize that it's our hand writing?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Well, that could be a problem, but I doubt that will be a problem at all." Brock replied to the concerned blue haired girl.

"Well, if you say so Brock. I completely trust you Brock." Dawn said with pure confidence.

"I know you do." Brock replied.

"Oh Brock, I have a question as well." Tracey said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brock asked.

"When are we going to give them the letters?" Tracey asked.

"Well tonight obviously, why are you asking this?" Brock replied.

"Well, don't you think that we should put the letters with their personal stuff now?" Tracey asked.

"That does sound like a good idea, but we can't do both. We have to give Misty's letter to Ash first." Brock said.

"Okay that sounds smart." Tracey said.

XXX

Before leaving lunch, Brock had to make sure that everyone was not only on board with this plan, but had total confidence with it as well, and he did. After lunch, Brock asked the girls to go put Misty's letter on Ash's desk. So the girls went upstairs and snuck into Ash's room even though he wasn't home. They saw the journal on the desk as well. As much they didn't want it to happen, they had that thought again. That thought of looking into his journal. It was so tempting, it was so easy. Now the good and evil sides of each of the girls were coming out, an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other.

"Come on, no one will ever know what you did." The devils said.

"No, don't do it. He will find out. Just put the letter down and walk away." The angels said.

"It's so easy though." The devils replied.

"It's so wrong, what will happen if you do it and he finds out again? How will you feel then?" The angels asked.

The girls thought for a second, and decided to just drop the letter on his desk and walk away.

"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Iris asked the girls.

"Did you want to look into the journal too?" May asked.

"Yup, but we did the right thing by not doing it." Dawn said.

After the girls dropped the letter onto his desk, they were so stressed and tired, so they all decided to take a nap. Meanwhile Brock and Cilan were watching TV and Tracey decided to head back to Oaks lab. Brock didn't see the girls come back down so he decided to go up and see what happened. He checked to see if they were still in his room. He peeked in and saw the letter on the desk and the girls not in the room. Then he went to their room and peeked in there and saw them all sleeping.

"_Okay good, they put the letter on the desk and now they are taking a nap. I guess they deserve one since they been through a lot." _Brock thought to himself watching them sleep. Than he decided to head back downstairs and watch TV.

"Hey Cilan good news, the girls are okay." Brock told him.

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" Cilan said with a very confused tone.

"They didn't head back downstairs right away and I decided to head upstairs to see what went on. The letter is on his desk and the girls didn't take or go through his journal." Brock told him.

"Oh okay, that's good then." Cilan said. "Did you really think the girls would look through his journal?"

"Honestly, I really did. I was a little nervous when they went up there." Brock admitted.

"I guess you had a right to be." Cilan said.

"So are you saying that you were not concerned about the girls even a little bit?" Brock asked.

"Well no, but I wasn't too concerned. I knew they would do the right thing even though they might have been tempted for whatever reason." Cilan told him.

"I guess that's true. Maybe I didn't believe in them enough I guess." Brock said while chuckling.

XXX

After that brief conversation, they went back to watching TV. Next thing they knew, Misty came walking through the front door.

"Hey Misty, how was your walk?" Cilan and Brock asked.

"Hey guys, it was good. It was exactly what I needed. I feel a lot better." Misty responded.

"That's good to hear you're feeling better." Brock said.

"Is Ash home yet?" Misty asked.

"No not yet, from what we know, he's still at Oaks." Cilan said.

"Oh, okay then, I'll be upstairs then." Misty told them.

"Okay, you should be quiet. The girls are taking a nap in there." Brock told her.

"Thanks for the heads up." Misty said.

"Wait Misty," Cilan said to her, "are you going to forgive them yet?"

Misty was surprised to hear this question. She didn't really think about whether to forgive the girls yet or not. She was really focused on fixing her friendship with Ash.

"Well, I don't know yet. I guess it depends on if Ash and I can fix this." Misty said.

"Oh, okay then, I'll let you go then." Cilan said.

"_I never thought about the girls. Maybe I should forgive them." _ Misty thought to herself as she was walking to the room where her stuff and all the girls where. When she walked into the room, the girls were up from their naps.

"Hey May, hey Dawn, hey Iris. How were your naps?" Misty asked them in a nice tone.

"_This is strange; Misty is being nice to us. Is she going to forgive us?" _All the girls thought.

"Hey Misty, it was good I guess." Dawn responded.

"Can we talk Misty?" May asked.

"Um sure May, what is it?" Misty responded.

"Look, I know you've heard it a thousand times from us, but we truly are sorry for putting you and Ash in this situation." May told her.

"Yeah, we truly are. We let our selfishness get in the way of what you wanted." Iris told her.

"So, are you still mad at us?" Dawn asked.

Misty had to think for a moment. She can hear the true sincerity in their apologies. She finally made her decision.

"Yes I do Dawn, I forgive all of you." Misty told the group.

Now there all in a huge group embrace. Each of them began to tear up a bit. It seemed like they all had a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Thank you Misty." Iris, Dawn, and May said in unison while crying a little bit.

"It's no problem, but I still gotta fix everything with Ash." Misty told them.

Now there was another problem for the girls. They had to make an important decision. Do they tell Misty about the plan that the girls, Brock, and Cilan came up with or do they keep it to themselves. They had to tell Brock about this now.

"How about we go downstairs and tell Brock the good news?" Iris said.

"Sure why not." Misty said.

XXX

Heading downstairs, the girls decided to join the two guys sitting on the couch. They were all happier, but had some concern on how the plan was going to turn out.

"Well, you all seemed to be in a better mood." Cilan said to the girls.

"Yup, we made up!" Misty said.

"That's great news." Brock said.

"It really is. Brock, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Dawn asked.

"Um, sure Dawn." Brock replied.

They were walking into the kitchen and sat into seats at the table.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Brock asked.

"Well, since Misty made up with all of us, should we tell her about our plan?" Dawn asked in a serious tone.

"Wow that is a tough one." Brock began. "Well, I don't think we should. I know it's wrong not to but we can't let her know about it."

"That's what I thought. I just wanted to make sure it was the right thing to do." Dawn told him.

XXX

They walked back into the living room and everyone was having a good time. Delia heard what happened and was overjoyed. All of the sudden, the door opened and it was Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Ash, hey Pikachu." The group said to Ash.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ash said.

(Hey guys) Pikachu said.

"It's going good Ash, how about you?" Cilan asked.

"I'm doing a lot better now, how are you doing Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty was stunned that Ash spoke to her.

"Um I'm doing better too." Misty responded.

"Good, I'm going upstairs, I'll be back down." Ash said.

"Okay Ash." The group responded.

XXX

As Ash and Pikachu entered the room, they saw a note on his desk. He was really curious about it, so he decided to open it and read it.

_Dear Ash, _

_I know you're mad at me, and I understand why you are, but can we please talk about what happened? It's really important that we talk about this. _

_From, _

_Misty_

"Huh, this is strange. I didn't see this before." Ash said to Pikachu.

(What's up Ash?) Pikachu said.

"Check this note out, it's from Misty." Ash said.

(Wow, she wants to talk. I think you should.) Pikachu said.

"Okay, I think you're right." Ash said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Cilan decided to go upstairs. Then he decided to spy on Ash and saw that he read to the note. Now was the perfect time for him to put the other letter in Misty's room. So he went into the girl's room and put it on top of her sleeping bag. Now he left the room and went back downstairs and winked at Brock letting him know the letter one was read and letter two was in Misty's room.

"I gotta go upstairs and wash up." Misty said.

"Okay go ahead, I think dinner is almost ready." Brock said.

XXX

Misty went into the room and saw a note on her sleeping bag. She was curious and looked at it.

_Dear Misty,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Obviously, I'm still upset about what happened that night, but I think I'm ready to talk about it. Meet me at the park._

_From, _

_Ash_

"Wow, he's ready to apologize." Misty said to herself.

So she washed up and went back downstairs. She had to come up with an excuse to leave the house.

"Hey guys, I think I forgot to get something while I was walking." Misty said.

"Okay, but what about dinner?" Delia asked.

"I'll eat later." Misty said as she walked out and headed to the park.

The guys and girls looked at each other in the living room and all had the same thought.

"_She read the letter." _

XXX

Meanwhile, Ash was still checking out the letter. He was just staring at it. He wanted to talk to Misty, but was hesitant because she didn't know how she would act. So he decided that he had too. He went downstairs and saw everyone except Misty there.

"Hey guys, where's Misty?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago." Brock said.

"How about you check out the park?" May said.

"Um, okay then, I guess I'll see ya guys later." Ash told the group.

"_Finally, there going to talk! Hope everything goes well. _They all thought.

"Everyone, dinners ready!" Delia shouted.

"Coming!" They all shouted.

There's chapter 10. It was longer than I expected it to be. And unfortunately, this story is almost over , but there is good news, but you'll have to wait until the end of the book.


	11. Chapter 11- The Meeting

Chapter 11- The Meeting

After Delia called everyone in for dinner, everyone entered the kitchen and took their seats. As Delia was putting the food on the table, she noticed that Ash and Misty weren't here at the table.

"Guys, where are Ash and Misty?" Delia asked.

"Oh, they fell for the plan and are meeting with each other at the park." Brock said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh that's so wonderful!" Delia shouted. "Now we celebrate, everyone dig in!"

"Hold on, we don't know if they solved it yet." Cilan said.

"True, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Brock said.

"Oh alright, but still, at least they're going to talk about it and I know it will turn out great!" Delia said.

After that remark, everyone was digging in into the big dinner.

XXX

Meanwhile, Misty was walking to the park on this warm and beautiful night where Ash "asked" her to meet her. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow; it reminded her of the day she left Ash to take care of the gym. There was no one else around the park at this time of day. So many things were going through her mind. Both positive and negative thoughts were going through her mind. She was also planning on what she wanted to tell him. She had a general idea, but she wanted it to be perfect.

"_I wonder what he's going to say to me. I hope we can actually talk and not fight. What am I going to say? How am I going to get him to listen to me?" _Misty thought as she was walking.

"Ash, you're going to listen to me. First off I'm sorry about this situation, but I didn't take your journal. When we get back to the house, the girls will even tell you that. You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you no matter how much we argue because I love you." Misty said to herself as a way of preparing to tell Ash.

She was also thinking about what the old couple had said to her when she was here earlier that same day.

"_Well, I told him I was sorry plenty of time like I assume you did, but he wouldn't believe me. So I asked him to meet me at this very park where I told him I was sorry from the bottom of my heart. I started crying and told him that he meant everything to me and after he heard that, we had probably the most romantic kiss ever. And that's how we stayed together and got married."_

"_Well I hope that happens to me as well." _Misty thought before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the park, and then she just looked up at the sky.

XXX

While Ash was walking to the park, he had many things run through his mind as well. Like how May knew Misty was going to the park, or how he was going to talk to her, or how this whole thing was going to turn out among other things.

"_How did May know where Misty was? Did they all have something to do with Misty being at the park at dinner? It doesn't matter because I'm getting the chance to talk this out with her. I hope we can talk it out. What is she going to say? More importantly, what am I going to say? We haven't talked a lot since that incident." _Ash thought as he was walking.

He was getting nervous. He was starting to sweat a great deal even though it wasn't that hot, his heart started racing, and he was breathing quite heavily while he was walking. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't back down. He had to talk it out. As he was getting close the park, he saw Misty in the center. His nervousness increased rapidly. He felt like he couldn't breathe for a second. This was bigger than any Pokemon battle he's ever been in. He knew it was time.

"_Well, it's time to do this." _Ash thought as he began to walk.

XXX

Misty saw Ash coming to where she was standing. She started getting nervous. Her heart started pumping even faster than before. She was starting to forget what she was going to say. She started sweating so much it looked like she was a waterfall.

"_He's getting closer and closer and Im getting more nervous. This isn't good." _Misty shortly thought as he came to a complete stop in front of her.

"Hey Misty…." Ash said nervously.

"Hey Ash…." Misty said nervously.

After the exchange in hellos, there was an awkward moment of silence. They just looked at and past each other trying to figure a way to try to make it end. Finally, Ash tried to break it.

"It's uh, really nice out tonight don't you think?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's real beautiful." She answered quietly.

After that, there was another awkward moment of silence. Misty couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him.

"Look Ash, let's stop this awkwardness and just talk about it." Misty said.

"Okay, do you wanna start?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Misty said. She swallowed her throat trying to think about how to start.

"Ash," she began, "when that happened, I was as surprised as you were and I panicked. I was originally trying to stop the girls from stealing your journal."

Ash was in a moment of silence after hearing what Misty just said.

"Yeah, I know that now Mist." He replied with a nervous tone.

Another moment passed without anyone saying anything. Misty was in a little bit of a shock to hear him call her Mist. No one ever called her that before.

"Yeah, that's the problem though." Misty began. "You just figured it out now when I wanted to tell you yesterday and even that night."

"I know and now I feel like a jerk." Ash said.

"No Ash, you don't." Misty said trying to hold back tears that were already flowing down her face. "I thought you would know I would never do anything to hurt you. That's what I'm most upset about." She ended with tears rolling down her face. Ash didn't say anything for a moment.

"I love you with all my heart Ash, and I don't want to hurt you. I also don't wanna lose you as my best friend." Misty said out of nowhere still crying.

After hearing this, Ash was in complete shock. He just heard that she loved him. He felt even worse now that she was crying.

"Misty, please don't cry." Ash said moving in to hug her. Misty hugged back.

"It breaks my heart to see you upset. Here, use this to dry your eyes." Ash said softly as he thought he was going to cry. When Misty grabbed the item from his hand, she didn't realize what it was at first. It was after she dried her eyes and looked at it she went into a complete shock.

"Ash… Is this…" Misty said as her words were trailing off trying not to cry again.

"Yup, the same handkerchief you gave to me before you left all those years ago. I still keep it with me as a good luck charm. You're absolutely right, I should have known that you would never do anything to hurt me or make me mad. I was being so stupid. Oh yeah, and I love you too Mist." Ash said in a soft tone with a small grin with tears of joy slowly rolling down his face.

Misty went into a shock and then gave him a smile back and started crying again, but with tears of joy. It was at that moment where there eyes locked onto each other and became mesmerized by each other. Their two souls became one. Their eyes closed and started to get closer to each other until their lips met. This was it; this was the moment that would change their lives forever. This was a new bond they shared that no one could break. After what seemed like forever, which in reality was like two minutes, they pulled out and were catching their breaths.

"Wow, I've been waiting for that moment for a long time." Ash said.

"Really, how long were you waiting exactly?" Misty asked curiously.

"Ever since you left Brock and I and you had to go take care of the gym for your sisters. I know I was young and I didn't understand what I was feeling; but I knew I really missed you after that. Sure my journeys in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were fun, but you weren't there. And the one time you came to Hoenn, it felt like I came back to life completely." Ash told her.

"Wow, I've been waiting that long too. Ever since I left you that day, like you, I haven't been the same person. It felt like something was missing and that was you Ash." Misty said.

They were both extremely happy and relieved that they finally shared their feelings for each other. They moved in for another passionate kiss. After about a minute, they pulled out.

"It's starting to get late, you wanna head back?" Misty asked as the darkness of night was starting to fall upon them.

"Yeah, and we never ate dinner." Ash said.

"Why do you always think about food?" Misty said in a playful tone.

"Well, I don't always think about food. Oh yeah I wanna ask you, since we made up and we kissed, does that mean you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend?" Ash asked wondering what Misty would say.

"Oh, I would love to be your girlfriend, but you know, only if it's okay with you." Misty answered cautiously.

"Of course it is, so is it now official?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes you dimwit, it is." Misty answered winking and then sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, that was mean of you." Ash said playfully.

"Well, get used to it Ash." Misty replied before kissing him on the lips.

"So how are we gonna tell everyone else?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we walk in holding hands and tell them we're dating." She replied.

"Oh, okay then, let's get going." Ash said. "You wanna hold hands now?"

"I'd love too, Ash Ketchum." Misty replied as they started heading back to the Ketchum household.

XXX

Back at the house, dinner had long been over and everyone, including the busy Delia, was watching TV and looking out the window on occasion to see if they were coming. Pikachu was the one who was always at the window waiting for them to come back wanting the two best friends relationship to stay the same.

"Don't worry Pikachu, they're coming back and everything's gonna be okay." Delia told the small yellow mouse.

(I know I just hope it all ends soon.) Pikachu replied.

"Hey, is that them right there?" May asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're holding hands and laughing." Brock said.

"You know what that means right?" Cilan asked.

"Yes I do, it means my son has a girlfriend! And Misty is the perfect girlfriend for Ash!" Delia exclaimed.

"Aw yay, it finally happened! I knew it would happen! They're so sweet together!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I knew they would work things out." Cilan stated the obvious.

"Guys, I know were all excited about them being together, but let's act normal when they get in the house." Iris said.

"You're right, that would be the reasonable thing to do, but it's just so exciting." Delia said.

As they saw them get closer to the door, they all sat in their seats continuing to watch TV.

XXX

Ash and Misty were walking towards the house and saw everyone excited for them and that's what caused them to laugh so hard that they nearly fell on their backs.

"Well it seems like everyone knows that we're dating now." Misty said while her laughing died down to giggling.

"Haha yup it sure looks like it." Ash said still giggling.

As they kept walking, they noticed that they were watching TV. So they just casually walked in and pretend that they saw nothing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Misty said.

"Hey Ash, hey Misty, well it seems look like you two worked things out." Delia said while noticing that they were holding hands.

"Yeah mom, we all saw you guys cheering for us so you can go ahead and keep going with that." Ash said.

"Oh, you noticed that? Was it really that noticeable?" Delia asked.

"Yeah and it was also a little embarrassing too." Ash said to his mom.

After he said that, everyone went back to celebrating their new born relationship.

"Congrats Ash, I knew you two would end up together." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock and what's up with that letter?" Ash asked.

"Haha, well we'll talk about that later, tonight we're celebrating." Brock told him.

"Uh, okay then." Ash said.

"Congrats honey on you and Misty! I knew it would happen! You two are perfect for each other!" Delia said in pure joy.

"Thanks mom." Ash said to his mom.

"Congrats Misty!" The three girls all shouted while hugging her.

"Haha, thanks girls." Misty said.

"So, what's it like to date him?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't know really. We just started today, but it's been good so far." Misty said.

"You're so lucky; you know we all wanted to date him right?" May secretly told Misty.

"I know, but you're not jealous are you?" Misty asked May and the rest of the girls.

"Of course we are, but we're not 'we hate you now' jealous." Iris told her.

"Okay, thanks you girls." Misty told them.

(Hey Ash, hey Misty!) Pikachu shouted as he was jumping into their arms.

"Hey Pikachu, how are you buddy?" Ash asked him.

(A lot better now since you two are now dating.) Pikachu told them.

"That's great Pikachu." Misty said.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Night guys, see ya in the morning." Ash said.

"I'll come with you." Misty said. It was obvious that Pikachu was going with them.

"Okay honey, tomorrow we're having a big barbeque!" Delia said.

"Sweet, thanks mom!" Ash said.

"Typical Ash, you're always thinking about food." Misty said.

With that, Ash and Misty got changed into their pajamas. Ash and Pikachu were heading into their room and Misty decided to follow.

"Ash, do you wanna cuddle tonight?" Misty asked in a real, soft and sexy tone.

"Uh, well, um, sure why not." He replied.

So he got into the bed first followed by Misty. They wrapped their arms around each other and it felt like they were both in heaven. It felt right, it was perfect. They felt like they were in heaven right now.

"Sweet dreams Misty, I love you." Ash whispered.

"You to Ash, I love you too." Misty whispered back. Then they kissed right before they went to sleep.

There's chapter 11. This was a hard chapter to write at first and then I got the ball rolling. Sadly, there's just one chapter left and it's probably gonna be a short one. I'll tell you my big news after chapter 12 is done.


	12. Chapter 12- A New Journey

This is it guys, this is the last chapter. By the way, thank you for all the views, reviews, followers, and people who made it their personal favorites. I appreciate it and it means a lot to me. Let's make this one of the best fan fics out there and get more people to follow and favor this story. Without further ado, here's chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Announcement

Everyone else went to bed shortly after Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went to bed. While everyone was getting ready to go to bed, Delia quickly peaked into her son's room and surprised and a little angry to see Misty in his bed with him.

"Oh, I think I'll let him slide this time. This is his first girlfriend anyway." Delia whispered to herself.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, what's up? Is something wrong?" Brock whispered.

"Well sort of, Misty is in there with Ash cuddling. Although it is sweet, it is inappropriate. But I'm gonna let it slide just for tonight. So tell Cilan that Misty's in there and be quiet. It looks like there all in a deep sleep." Delia whispered back.

"Okay, I got it." Brock whispered.

As Delia walked to her room, Brock turned to Cilan to warn him about Misty.

"Hey Cilan, Misty's in the room with Ash, so let's keep it down." Brock whispered.

"Alright, I understand Brock." Cilan whispered back.

As the guys opened the door, they quietly snuck in and got into their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile, the girls overheard what Delia said to Brock and what Brock told Cilan. They were quite shocked.

"Wow, can you believe it? Mrs. Ketchum is letting Misty sleep with Ash in his room." May whispered.

"That's absolutely crazy, but they're perfect for each other." Dawn whispered.

"Yes they are, yes they are." Iris said. "Let's get some sleep girls. Tomorrows gonna be a big day." Iris said.

"Alright, let's go to sleep then." May and Dawn said in unison.

XXX

When morning hit, Delia, as always, is the first one up at the ridiculous time of six am. She was doing her normal morning routine, which was make a quick breakfast, start the laundry, water the flowers, and then makes breakfast for everyone else. She accomplished these tasks in a fast hour. Today after she made breakfast, which was one of her son's favorites, chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, she left them all a note that she was getting stuff for the barbeque today.

The first people to get up were Brock and Cilan, which was at seven am. They thought they woke up early enough to help Mrs. Ketchum with breakfast. By the time they got downstairs, they caught her before she left.

"Hey, where are you going this early in the morning?" Cilan asked.

"I gotta go get food and ingredients for the barbeque today." Delia replied in her usual happy attitude.

"Do you need help with anything while you're gone?" Brock asked.

"Nope, I got everything done before you woke up." Delia replied.

"Wow, you really are a morning person." Cilan said.

"Yes I am, Cilan. Actually there is one thing I ask of you. Can you switch out the laundry? All of the guy's laundry is in the dryer and the girls stuff is in the washer. When that's done, can you switch it for me?" She asked.

"Of course, we'd love to help you anyway possible." Brock answered.

"Thank you guys," Delia said, "you'll both find great girls and they'll be so lucky to have you as a boyfriend." She said out of nowhere.

After that last remark, she bolted out the door. She left both Brock and Cilan in complete shock.

"What did she mean by that?" Cilan asked.

"I don't know, I guess she's in a really great mood ever since Ash and Misty are together now." Brock answered.

"I guess so." Cilan replied.

They both walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast was already made. They saw about 60 pancakes on the table and quickly glanced at the note. They were both in complete shock to see that she made 60 pancakes and done various other chores around the house in a single hour.

"Wow, well, I guess we should dig in." Brock said.

"I agree, let's eat." Cilan said.

They each had three pancakes. After their third ones, they heard a buzzing sound, indicating that the dryer and washer were finished.

"Well, let's go do the laundry." Cilan said.

With that, they left the kitchen and headed to the basement to do the laundry.

XXX

The next group of people to wake up was the girls. They woke up at about nine am. After they got ready, they silently crept into Ash's room to see if he and Misty were still there.

"Yup, they're still sleeping together. And it's so cute!" Dawn quietly shouted.

"Shhh, you don't wanna wake them up. I don't wanna see Misty or Ash mad at us again." May whispered.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's not wake them up." Iris whispered.

"Fine, let's let them sleep I guess." Dawn whispered.

After that, they went downstairs to see the sun up, Pidgeys chirping, and no sign of Delia anywhere.

"Is it me or is it too quiet in here?" May asked.

"Yeah, it definitely is quiet." Iris replied.

So with that, they walked into the kitchen and saw the piles of pancakes. They were so shocked to see the pancakes and yet so happy. They also saw and read the note.

"Wow, I guess she doesn't need our help until later." Iris said.

"I guess not, so let's dig in and eat!" May said.

So with that, they each grabbed a few pancakes and began devouring them. And then they grabbed some more and devoured those as well. Next thing they knew, they were full, each of them eating only six pancakes.

"We only ate six pancakes?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah it looks like it. She really knows how to make good chocolate chip pancakes though." May replied while rubbing her full stomach.

"I wonder where the guys are." Iris said curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't see them while we peaked in Ash's room." Dawn said.

"We're down here doing laundry girls." Brock shouted.

"Well, that answers our question." Dawn said.

Brock and Cilan came walking up to see the girls and how they were doing.

"So you girls finally woke up now didn't you?" Cilan said.

"We've been up since nine It's 10:30 now." Iris replied.

"We've been up since seven." Brock said.

"Where are Ash, Misty, and Pikachu?"

"They're still sleeping somehow." May said.

"Wow, they must be really tired then." Cilan said.

"Maybe they're sleeping off some extra tension." Iris suggested.

"True, it has been stressful these last couple of days," Brock began, "but, it's about time we woke them up."

"Don't wake them up; let them sleep in a little bit longer." Delia said as she walked through the door. "They deserve to sleep in."

"Well, if you really think so," Cilan said, "oh yeah, do you want help with your groceries?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Delia said.

With that, everyone helped bring in the groceries and after that, they decided to watch TV before waking up the sleeping beauties and get ready for the barbeque.

XXX

Meanwhile upstairs in Ash's room, he, Misty and Pikachu were sleeping nice and soundly. Ash and Misty were still cuddling, never letting each other go the entire night. And Pikachu was curled up in a ball in his usual spot in the top left corner of Ash's bed. Both Ash and Misty were starting to wake up.

"Hey Ash." Misty said softly as she was still trying to wake up.

"Hey Misty." Ash said softly as he was trying to wake up as well.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ash asked her.

"No, but let me see." She responded.

Misty was the first of the two to physically get up out of bed and see what time it was. She read his clock and it said 11 am.

"Holy crap, Ash its 11 in the morning! We overslept!" Misty shouted.

"Wow, I guess we did. We must have been really tired." Ash said.

"Yeah, so how was your sleep?" She asked.

"It was the best sleep I had in a really long time." Ash asked. "How about you, how was your sleep?"

"Same and you're really comfortable too." Misty said with a wink.

"Thanks, I guess." Ash said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw thanks, here's your kiss." Misty said before returning the kiss.

"Thanks Misty." He said before giggling.

"What's so funny Ash?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well, I guess I'm still getting used to us being in a real relationship." He responded. "You know, with the name calling and kissing and all of that."

"Oh, I guess it is funny." She said with a giggle of her own.

While this was going on, they heard Pikachu beginning to wake up.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?" Ash asked.

(Yup and somehow it's more comfortable with Misty in here.) Pikachu responded.

"Well, thank you Pikachu. I'm honored." Misty said to Pikachu.

With that, they hear his door knocking.

"Hey Ash, Misty, Pikachu, are you all up?" Delia asked.

"Yup were just about to go down stairs." Ash told her.

"Okay excellent, after you eat breakfast, I want you to help everyone else out with getting ready for the barbeque today." Delia told her.

"Okay, no problem." Ash responded. "By the way, who's all going anyway?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Well, I guess Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey. And anyone else you want to invite." Delia replied.

"Okay, this will be fun then." Ash said.

"Let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast." Misty said.

"I love that idea!" Ash shouted.

"Of course you do, Ash." Misty responded jokingly.

As the three of them were heading downstairs, they see everyone else already up and watching TV.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Misty asked.

"Hey Ash, hey Misty, hey Pikachu, it's going good. How about you guys?" May said.

"It's going great!" Ash shouted.

"Did you two love birds get comfortable with each other last night?" Brock asked jokingly.

"Brock, I'm gonna kill you!" Both Ash and Misty shouted. After they shouted, they heard their stomachs growling.

"After we eat breakfast of course." Ash said.

So after their little argument with Brock, they decided to go eat breakfast and what do they see? They see the big stacks of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Wow, this is awesome! My mom made me my favorite breakfast!" Ash shouted before rushing to the table and grabbing about 10 pancakes and devouring them within seconds.

"Ash, stop eating like a pig, will you?! I need some pancakes too!" Misty shouted at her boyfriend.

"Why, they're so delicious! You gotta have some!" Ash told her girlfriend.

"Oh Ash, what will I do with you?" Misty said to herself.

As Misty sat at the table, Ash ate about half of the pancakes that were left. Sure Misty loved chocolate chip pancakes as much as Ash did, but she would never eat like he did; like a pig. After they ate breakfast, they and the rest of the crew went to help Delia get ready for the barbeque in any way possible.

XXX

"It's party time!" Delia exclaimed. "Go on and enjoy yourselves everyone!"

After getting ready for the party, everyone had the right to relax. Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey were at the party wondering why for the barbeque.

"So Delia, why are we having this barbeque?" Oak asked.

"Well, it's a very special reason." Delia responded.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Ash's got a girlfriend now!" Delia exclaimed so everyone could hear.

"That's good news indeed. Who's the lucky girl?" Oak asked.

"Who else, none other than Misty!" She responded.

"I knew those two were made for each other." Oak said.

"So, Ashy-Boy's got a girlfriend?" Gary said.

"Yeah, and she's the best girlfriend ever!" Ash shouted at his old rival.

"It's about time you sealed the deal, otherwise I was gonna steal her from you." Gary said with an evil grin on his face.

"Gary, why you little…" Ash shouted at him and coming at him. Luckily, Brock was there to break it up before anything got started.

"Jeez Ash, I was just kidding you know." Gary said to him.

"Sure you were, it doesn't matter though because I would never date you." Misty replied to him.

"Well aren't you feisty? I guess you two were made for each other." Gary said.

"Guys, come inside, you gotta see the news!" Tracey shouted.

"What news?" Ash said.

"I don't know, but it's gotta be big." Misty said.

XXX

With everyone in the house watching TV, they were reading the big news.

"Breaking news from the Indigo Plateau, the Pokemon league is announcing an all new tournament open to any trainer from any region! More details coming soon." The TV newscaster announced.

"Sweet, a new tournament! I gotta enter it and win it!" Ash said.

"Not so fast Ashy-Boy, I'm gonna get payback on you for beating me and then win the whole thing!" Gary said to Ash.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a tournament in quite some time." Misty said.

"It would be great practice for me and a chance to take a break from work." Brock said.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!" Cilan said.

"Count us in as well!" May, Dawn, and Iris shouted.

"Well, it looks like my son has found a new journey to go on." Delia said sadly.

XXX

Well, that's the end of this fanfic. What did you guys think? And if you couldn't tell, I will be writing a sequel to this fanfic. But I won't be able to start it until my Christmas break for two reasons. 1 is because I have finals soon and I gotta study my butt off and 2 is I have a general idea about it and I need to work out a lot of details on it. Private message me if you wanna know what it's gonna be about because I would like some help with those details.


End file.
